The Long Road Home
by Just Another Fanatic
Summary: The Titans follow Slade through a portal that lands them in a whole new dimension. The Titans now must prove their worthiness to a world that is used to heroes and villains in everyday life and Slade has disappeared.
1. A New Dimension

**So, this is my first Titans story. Basically, it sends the Titans to a new dimension while chasing Slade. It involves a few new loves and a lot of teenage problems for them all. Hope you like it. The first chapter might seem very tame, but it will earn it's rating in later chapters.  
**

* * *

The Long Road Home

A New Dimension

"Stop him!" Robin yelled. But it was too late. Slade had activated his machine, opening a portal.

"It seems my ride awaits me, Titans," Slade said ready to step into the portal. "But, do not fret. We will meet again. And, next time, you won't be so lucky."

With that, Slade stepped into the portal his machine had created.

"I'm going in after him," Robin said, running up the steps to where the portal was slowly closing.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Robin," Cyborg yelled. "We don't know where that portal leads to."

"Cyborg's right," Raven said. "It could be a trap for all we know."

"Please, Robin," Starfire pleaded. "Do not follow him."

"We still have a chance to stop whatever he is doing," Robin said. The portal was just big enough for Cyborg to fit now.

"Dude, don't throw yourself into his hands," Beast Boy said.

"I'm going," Robin announced again and jumped in.

Cyborg growled, but quickly followed, then Starfire, Beast Boy, and finally Raven.

Robin found himself plummeting toward the street of a city. Before he could pull any gadgets out, he heard a shout from below him and saw a masked figure flying toward him.

The masked figure, a girl in a silver top and flares and iridescent wings, caught him and looked curiously at him. "Hallelujah, it raining men," she said with a smirk. Robin realized that she was slowly lowering them to the ground.

"Did another man come falling here?" Robin asked as soon as they had landed.

"Not that I saw," the girl said. "Unless you mean him," she pointed up.

Robin saw Starfire catch Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy all coming toward the ground where he had landed. He then surveyed the people surrounding him and around the streets. Slade was gone.

"Where are we?" Robin asked.

"Good question," Cyborg said once they had landed. "My locator is on the blitz."

"We're in Jersey, Alabama," the masked girl said.

"Never heard of it," Beast Boy said.

The girl stared. "It's only the biggest city in the South outside of Texas."

"What's the quickest way to Jump City?" Beast Boy asked.

"I've never heard of it," the girl said.

"Steel City?" The girl shook her head. "Gotham? Metropolis?"

"I don't think we're in the same realm," Robin said.

"No," Raven said. "Same realm, new dimension." Everyone stared at her. "Azarath is a different realm, but is in the same dimension. This is an all new dimension altogether."

"So, Slade created an inter-dimensional portal?" Cyborg asked. "That's close to impossible."

"Close to, but clearly not," Robin said. "We need to find him, so I suggest—"

"I could help you find him much quicker than anything you could possibly come up with," the girl said.

"Thank you, but we've got it," Robin said.

"You just happen to carry around a super computer in your pocket?" The Titans were silent. "My name is Miss Masquerade, and with a quick call, I can get the best computer helping you."

"I'm Robin," Robin introduced himself. "These are Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. We're the Teen Titans."

"Follow me then," Miss Masquerade said. After a minute of walking, they came to an apartment building. They followed Masquerade into an elevator, where she took off her mask. Her outfit glowed for a moment, and suddenly she was in a pair of ribbed up jeans and a tee shirt. Her wings had disappeared. "You don't have to keep you're disguises on. In fact, I'd rather you take them off so it doesn't look suspicious."

The Titans looked at one another. "I'm the only one in disguise," Robin said.

Masquerade lifted an eyebrow. "You're skin is really green?" Beast Boy nodded. "And you're really half robotic?"

"Cyborg," Cyborg said. "That's why I am."

"Well, take your mask off," she said to Robin.

"The mask doesn't come off," he said, taking a cautious step back.

She sighed as the elevator doors opened and peered out. She then urged them to quietly follow her to apartment 829. Once inside and the door were locked, Masquerade picked up the phone and dialed a number from memory.

"Hey, Creeps… I've got a bunch of young super powered kids that claim they're from another dimension and are looking for a jerk-off name Slage."

"That's Slade," Robin said, but was ignored.

"Think you can look up any inter-dimensional portals recently? At least one was in Jersey… Yeah… Uh-huh… Will do… Gotcha… Five minutes?... Okay then. Update me soon."

"Is it me or was she talking to a guy named Creeps?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg quietly.

"It did sound an awful lot like that," Cyborg replied quietly. He then turned to Masquerade and asked, "Who was that?"

"That was Creeper," Masquerade said. "He's sending SP over here to take you to Clinton where he can get a better idea of your problem."

"Who?" Raven asked.

"SP," Masquerade repeated. "The Scarlet Panda." The stared at her blankly. "Either you're from the past, great actors or another dimension after all. SP saved the world almost single-handedly. If not for her, all the other super-heroes would still be in outer space and Kilbourne would be ruling the Earth as a tyrant. But, we need to get to the roof so SP can get you guys."

As soon as they were on the roof, a jet appeared approaching quickly. It was flying low and didn't seem to be slowing down at all.

"It's gonna crash," Beast Boy yelled and ducked behind Cyborg.

However, the jet came to an immediate stop in the center of the roof. A door opened and a girl appeared at the stop of the ladder that fell down. She had long, dark brown hair and dark eyes. To the Titan's surprise, she looked no older than any of them.

"Someone call a Taxi?"


	2. The Scarlet Panda

The Scarlet Panda

"I was under the impression that the Creeper would be a bit more… creepy," Beast Boy said as a boy entered the underground lair. Robin was reminded of the Bat Cave more than anything in the Lair.

"Not funny," the boy, a few years younger than them, said surveying the five teen heroes. "I'm not the Creeper. He's off on a case." He tilted his head at the two floating girls. "How are you flying?"

"Telekinesis," Raven said.

"It's a power all Tamaranians possess," Starfire said.

"That might be a problem, but I'll wait until later to evaluate and explain," the boy said as he took a seat at the computer.

"Sam," the girl who had been flying the jet said looking over his shoulder as he typed. She was SP, the Scarlet Panda. Her real name was Amelia (Am for short) and though she was currently seventeen, she had first saved the world at the age of fifteen with a bit of help from her younger brother and best friend. Interestingly enough, she had been half-killed the spring before, only to awake in a sealed glass coffin ("Now I know what Snow White felt like" she said as she explained to them). Now, there were no major threats in the world that were known of, except, of course, Slade.

"Are you going to be able to help them find this dude?"

"You know, Am," Sam said, turning to look at her. "I don't know. Maybe you should get off my back." He turned back to the computer. After a few minutes of typing, a few images of the Earth appeared on the many screens above the computer's main screen.

"This," Sam said closing in on a spot on one of the screens. "Is Jersey at exactly 3:11 when you began falling through. See the hole in the sky?"

"That looks like the laboratory which held Slade's machine," Starfire said.

"That's because it is," Sam said. "I can't pinpoint exactly where this Slade is, but, I can tell you that 3:09, there was a similar hole in the city of Ashland." He closed in on a second hole, then a building next to the portal showing a reflection of a man falling.

"That's him," Robin said, gripping his hand.

"The thing is that I don't know how to create an inter-dimensional portal," Sam said. He looked at Cyborg with interest. "And, if I'm correct, our technology is different."

"Your technology certainly isn't behind," Cyborg said. "There are jets that can fly a three minute trip from southern Alabama to northern Indiana, which is certainly advanced. And I saw the controls, though I couldn't tell you how they worked."

"That's what I mean," Sam said. "Equal, but different. I'm assuming that Slade didn't come here unless he knew there was another inter-dimensional portal here or had the blue prints. I am unaware of any portals, though the computer is now scanning for any similar activities. But, even if he has the blue prints, the parts he might need might need to all be made by hand, which could take years."

"Wait a minute, ya'll," Cyborg said. "Are you saying I can't plug myself in to recharge? What am I going to do if my battery gets low?"

"We'll have to come up with a custom plug," Robin said. "But, until it starts to get low, we need to go after Slade."

"Off to… where was it that he landed, again?" Beast Boy asked Sam.

"Ashland."

"One problem," Raven said. Beast Boy looked at her. "We don't know where Ashland is."

"Not to mention Ashland is run by the villains," Am said. "It's the only city without a hero."

"That's about to change," Robin said.

"Mind giving us a lift?" Cyborg asked.

* * *

Ashland's uptown looked like the slums of Gotham City. Walking down the street with Am, who was now in costume, the Titans had trouble telling the difference between petty thieves and the true villains. The deciding factor was how fast they disappeared after spotting Am. If they ran into an alley immediately, they were most likely simple thieves.

Suddenly, a blast was heard, and Am dove into a Chinese restaurant out of the way of a net, which wrapped itself around Beast Boy and Raven who were right behind her.

"What the fuck," Beast Boy cried. For a moment, he realized how closely he was pressed up against Raven, before she used her powers to teleport outside the net. Beast Boy turned into a mouse and crawled out.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled pointing a finger at a tall masked figure reloading his large gun.

"This ought to be interesting," Am said, watching as the five Titans ran at the large man.

Robin reached the man first. He made to kick the man, but the man simply swung his gun at Robin, disobeying every rule of fighting the Titans had ever had in Jump City. Robin was knocked against a building.

Starfire, angry at the man for hurting Robin, began throwing her firebolts at the man. He seemed to not notice.

"How about a sonic cannon blast," Cyborg said, shooting the man. This finally sent him flying backwards. Standing back up, he aimed his net blaster and shot it off, catching Cyborg in it.

Beast Boy turned into a tiger and charged at the man. He was ready when the large gun was swung at him, swinging a massive paw at it and knocking it out of his hand. As the man lunged for his gun again, Raven used her powers to pull it away from him.

Robin was back on his feet now and came ran after the man. Beast Boy, knowing that Robin was going to use him as a ladder, steadied his body and braced himself for the force of Robin pushing off his back. The man had just turned back to Robin and Beast Boy as Robin's powerful kick hit his head, throwing him off his feet. He landed with a loud thud, tried to get up, and collapsed on the asphalt again.

Am, who had amused herself with their show, suddenly saw a shadow in the alley she was next to. There was no way that someone would be spying on her for fear of being captured. And no one knew the Titans, so, even though they would be curious, they'd turn to newspapers and magazines before the undercover investigations.

Am could feel a pair of eyes on her and took a few steps into alley. She heard a buzz above her and jumped back, not so gracefully, as another of her enemies attacked. The Dragonfly flew at Am, her wings buzzing all the while. Am was thrown into the street from one of the Dragonfly's powerful punches.

"New friend," Starfire yelled, flying toward Am as the Dragonfly circled back down. "Are you injured?"

"Not a scratch," Am yelled as the Dragonfly landed in front of her. Once again, the Dragonfly made the first move, but this time, Starfire shot several firebolts, and against the Dragonfly they did the job she intended them to do, successfully stopping her target long enough for Am to land a kick at the Dragonfly's head, followed by knocking her legs out from under her.

"How did you get out of jail this time?" Am asked, indicating for Starfire to step closer and be prepared for the Dragonfly to get back to the fight any second.

* * *

In the shadows of the alleyway, Slade watched Am. "Perfect," he murmured to himself. "Yes, you will do quite nicely." With that, he slipped back fully into the shadows. 


	3. A New Approach

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything from the Titans' universe. I do, however, own the other dimension and everything in that from SP to Clinton Heights. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

A New Approach 

"Who are these new heroes?" the lady on the six o'clock news asked. "Word has it that they are, indeed, connected to the Scarlet Panda. Possibly they are more super humans that she discovered and convinced to use their gifts for good rather than not use them at all, such as she did with the Dioses. However, as we were unable to obtain an interview with any of these heroes or SP herself, we're currently referring to them as the Trainees, seeing as how ineffective some of them were to the Dog Catcher."

"I'm not a fan of the news," Robin said as a clip of the Dog Catcher hitting him with the blaster was played as the woman talked. "And that man was a dirty fighter. Look at that."

"Are the villains in you dimension thoughtful towards your feelings and whether or not they hurt you when you fight?" Sam asked, brushing his blond bangs from his eyes.

"Their aim isn't to kill us, usually," Beast Boy said.

"That's not their aim here either," Sam said. "They just fight dirty. The Dog Catcher just likes to collect people."

"Collect people?" Starfire asked. "Please tell, is his collection valuable?"

"Star, I don't think he really has a collection," Robin said.

"Not as long as I can help it," Am said as she entered the lair again. "Jeff's here, Sam. He'll be down in a second, so you might want to get out of his chair."

Sam stood from the large cushioned chair and leaned against a desk as the door opened and a man in all black, from head to toe entered. Not even his eyes were visible. Beast Boy visibly shuddered upon feeling that the Creeper was looking at him.

"So you're the new kids in town," he said taking a seat in the chair. He turned to his screen and, not specifying who he was talking to, though they all somehow knew he was talking to Sam. "What do we know?"

"They came here through an inter-dimensional portal built by an enemy of theirs named Slade," Sam said, pointing to a small screen. The Creeper pulled the picture to a larger screen.

"What's he after?"

"We're not sure," Robin said. "But if he follows his usual goals, he's probably looking for an apprentice." The Creeper, Am, and Sam all turned to look at Robin. "He's been looking for an apprentice for a few years now, though he's yet to find a way to force anyone to stay an apprentice." The Creeper waved his hand, indicating for more of an explanation, so Robin continued to tell how Slade had forced him to be an apprentice and then how he had used Terra as well.

"Well, from what you say, it would seem that the Dioses could be a prime target," Creeper said. "Your team as well, Amelia."

"Um…" Sam began. "I have another theory." Everyone turned to him. "I can't prove this, but I think that every soul in one dimension exists in every other dimension. The person may not act the same, have the same name, or even live the same length of time, but they exist. So, according to this theory, he might be after the Robin of this dimension."

"Which means you'll have to take off your mask," Am said to Robin.

"Very funny," Robin said. "I don't take it off, no matter the situation."

"If Sam is right, then some one in this dimension might be in trouble," the Creeper said. "Off with the mask."

"No!"

"Am, do what you gotta do," the Creeper said.

"You don't want to fight me," Am said, taking a few steps toward Robin.

"I'm beginning to think that you guys are the bad guys," Cyborg said, as the Titans began to converge.

"You don't need to go around with the mask off," Sam said. "We just need to see you for a second so that if we happen to see this dimension's you, we can keep tabs on the person."

"I'm not taking the mask off," Robin said through gritted teeth and got into his fighting stance.

"Why the hell are you so stubborn?" Am asked.

"Just leave him alone," Raven said landing next to Robin.

Am's face hardened. "Fine then. Come on, Sam. It's about dinner time and Mom'll be happy we're home on time for once."

The Titans suddenly loosened their stance. The mention of food usually did that to all but Raven. It had been several hours since they last ate. Not to mention they didn't know anything about the area, or if their money would work at a restaurant or store.

"Food?" Beast Boy asked quietly.

"Oh, so now you expect me to feed you?" Am asked. The Titans looked around awkwardly. "Mask?"

Robin looked torn. It was a battle between his grumbling stomach and his identity. His stomach finally won and he reached up and pulled his mask off. The Titans all looked at him, having never seen him with his mask off. Starfire smiled, thinking he was probably the most handsome person she had ever met.

"Fuckin' hell," Am said, her face dropping. She took a deep breath, then ran out of the room as quickly as she could.

"What was that about?" Cyborg asked. He looked at Robin to see if he missed something, but Robin's mask was back on.

"Thank you for proving my theory," Sam said trying not to laugh. "You are the boy who broke Am's heart for the fifth time or so yesterday."

"Robin, you have known Am before today?" Starfire asked.

"This dimension's Robin," Sam clarified. "Well, about food…"

"I'll take care of them tonight," the Creeper said. The Creeper grabbed the neckline of the mask and pulled it off. He then pressed a button on his wrist and his suit disappeared. He looked very skinny in his shirt and tie.

"Um, did you just get skinny?" Beast Boy asked.

"No," the Creeper said. "My suit just adds muscle because I would look like a skinny shrimp if it didn't."

"You mean like Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"Beast Boy is Skinny!" Starfire said with delight.

"This isn't something that needs to be discussed," Beast Boy mumbled as he seemingly physically shrinking in size.

"Point is that very few villains are going to be afraid of a computer mechanic, so I make it impossible to find out who I really am."

Suddenly, a loud grumbling noise ran though the lair. The Creeper lifted his eyebrows and looked at Cyborg.

"Heh…" Cyborg said nervously. "I guess I'm a little hungry."

Twenty minutes later, the Titans were spread around the Creeper's dining room table eating whatever the Creeper could find in his kitchen and heat up for them. Cyborg and Robin were finishing off some left over pizza, Starfire was enjoying some chicken, Raven a salad and tea, and Beast Boy some chocolate chips pancakes. The Creeper himself was eating an apple.

"This is truly most delicious," Starfire said pouring some salad dressings the Creeper had laid out for Raven onto the chicken. The Creeper lifted his eyebrows again and Cyborg whispered to him to not mind Starfire's strange tastes.

There was a buzz from the front hall, and the Creeper excused himself for a moment.

"What is your guys' opinion of the situation?" Robin asked as soon as the Creeper was gone.

"I don't like it," Cyborg said. "Did they really _need_ to see you without your mask? And the Creeper? I don't know how to make out who is good and who is evil here."

"They would not help us if they were evil," Starfire objected. "They are feeding us, and are trying to help us track Slade."

"I agree with Cyborg," Robin said.

"Yeah," Beast Boy said.

"I'm siding with Starfire," Raven said, surprising even Starfire. They all stared at her. "I can sense their feelings and read minds. They're all good. Plus, Robin, you worked with Batman. You surely know about the intimidating hero. That is all the Creeper is."

"Uh…" Robin just stared for a moment. He then let out a nervous laugh and shrugged, returning his attention to his pizza.

"Titans," the Creeper said, coming back in. "I'd like you to meet my neighbor, Mr. Harrison."

Next to the skinny Creeper stood a slightly shorter man with mostly grey hair and a mustache. He smiled in a sinister type way and said, "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you all at school tomorrow."

"School?" Beast Boy asked.

"Heroes or not, you still have to attend school in this city," Mr. Harrison said. "Now, I'm going to need some real names because Beast Boy and Starfire don't work well as names for the school's computer."

Robin turned to Raven, still annoyed that she trusted these people. "Raven Nevermore," Raven simply said.

"Garfield Logan."

"Victor Stone."

"Kory Anders."

They all turned to Robin, who had yet to give a real name. He sighed and finally said, "Richard Grayson."

"Good," Mr. Harrison said. "I'll have you all enrolled tomorrow. Is it alright if I just put you in Miss Wilson's grade?"

"Who?" Robin asked.

"Am's," the Creeper said. "She's a senior now."

"That works," Raven answered.

Am stared down at a few pictures spread out on her bed. Every time she got real close to him, something happened to pull them apart. This time, it had been his desire to join her while fighting. She refused. He got himself into enough trouble when he was avoiding the bad guys. Who knew what kind of danger he would find himself in if he ran head first into battle? But what really got him upset was when she allowed a younger girl to begin training.

"Open this door," Sam yelled, pounding on her door.

"No!" Am yelled.

"Fine," Sam yelled. "I'll tell Mike that you're too much—" Am opened the door at the mention of Mike. Sam held out the phone to her.

"Who were they?" Mike asked, his voice sounding furious. Am immediately tied it to the exact same voice and tone she had heard Robin use.

"They're from another dimension, Mike," she said trying to sound nice and loving. "They're already super heroes. They have powers."

She heard him sigh on the other side. "Shit, Am, I can't handle this anymore. I think we need to see other people, seriously."

"Mike," Am tried, but he hung up.


	4. School

**Once again, I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

School

Still unable to convince the teens to try to look not so… obvious, Jeff pushed them all into his sedan and drove the fifteen minute drive to the high school his good neighbor taught at, The Augustas Fredrick MacHalliproposki Institution of Clinton Heights Public District Secondary Educational Instructional Facility. He did enjoy a car ride in which only Rachel successfully said the full name without stumbling over her words once. Garfield couldn't get past the third word. They had spent the night in Jeff's house, with Garfield and Richard in his basement on the couches, the girls in the spare bedroom, and Victor in his underground lair where the two quickly whipped together a temporary charger for him and he basically shut down his systems for the night.

"Look at all the possible new friends," Kory cried looking at the hoards of students crossing streets, fields, and the large parking lot toward the four story building. "And there is our new friend, Am." The car hadn't stopped, but she opened the door and flew to Amelia Wilson, who was wearing an oddly dark outfit for her. Jeff, of course, had made sure all the new students were in clothes that fit the school dress code, so Kory was in a pair of short shorts and a pink tee shirt. Rachel had simply put on a pair of jeans, preferring to otherwise stay in her leotard, though he did convince her not to wear the cloak to class. Garfield was in a white tee shirt and a baggy pants, Richard was in a red shirt with correctly fitted pants, and Victor wore a Clinton Tigons football jersey and short jeans, though he kept insisting that he didn't need clothes due to his mechanical body parts. Jeff still couldn't get Richard to remove his mask.

"Am, my new friend," Starfire cried, swooping down and taking Am in a bone-crushing hug. Am only barely survived.

"Hey, Starfire," Am said, now very aware that the whole school was staring at her. "Where are the other four?"

"They are in the vehicle of Jeff still," Starfire said. "He revealed his true name to us after we revealed ours to him and the teacher named Harrison."

"Dear, God," Am said. "You've had your first run-in with Harrison already? I feel so sorry for not warning you about him."

"Hey, Am," a blonde girl came up beside Am and looked at Starfire with two large, dark blue eyes. "Who's your new friend?"

Am sighed. "Cali, this is Starfire—" Starfire interrupted her.

"Please call me Kory," the Tamaranian said. "Starfire will from now on be my crime-fighting name."

"Oh, boy," Am mumbled. "Here we go."

"Crime-fighting?" Cali asked. Suddenly her eyes grew wide and she cried, "Oh—" before Am managed to muffle her.

"Not loudly, Cali," Am whispered in her friend's ear.

Cali nodded when Am let her go. "You're one of those five mystery heroes from Ashland who was traveling around with…" Cali nodded her head toward Am.

"Indeed I was," Starfire, or rather Kory cried.

"Awesome," Cali said. She looked around, then shrieked. "Are those the others?"

Kory turned around and nodded. "Shall I take you to do the introducings?"

"If that means you want to introduce them to me then yes!" Cali cried.

Am rolled her eyes and trailed through the crowd that split as Kory went bounding through.

"Friends!" Kory exclaimed approaching the table the Titans sat at during the lunch period. "I have received an invitation to the table of the cheerleaders and football players! Would you like to join me?"

Raven looked over at the table to see that there was one open seat between two very good-looking boys. "I think that the invitation was exclusive to you, St—Kory."

"But go ahead and take it," Robin said. He and Raven had decided that, outside of their teachers, they would continue to use their hero names, while Cyborg and Beast Boy chose to use nicknames of "Vic" and "Gar" so as to not receive any more grief than they already got because of their appearances.

Kory looked torn. She wanted her friends to join her, but realized there would not be room for them. "I will sit there today," she said. "And tomorrow, I will sit with you."

"Sounds good, Kory," Gar said. She bounded off to the cheerleaders and football players, taking a seat between Cali and a blonde haired boy.

"Hi, I'm just taking the liberty of introducing myself to you because, knowing Am's schedule and psychological complexities, she won't get around to it for a _long_ time," a short Asian girl said taking a seat next to Vic. "My name is Lynn Kimi, Am's original crime-fighting partner known as the Azure Panther. Yes, I am Japanese, yes I can speak a little of it, and no, I will not demonstrate." She smiled at the four. "Your turns."

"Do you mind me asking why you're not sitting at your usual table?" Robin asking.

Lynn giggled a little and pulled her bangs off her face. "I am. Funny how you four chose the one table inhabited by crime-fighters during lunch… well, aside from Am's table, but that's because she bound to sit with the other cheerleaders."

"My name is Vic," Vic said reaching a hand toward the girl. She shook it and smiled a large smile at him.

And so introductions continued. When I came to Gar, his eye was suddenly caught by a girl he saw walking into the room. She looked around, light brown hair over her pale face as her eyes skimmed the tables. She then began to head in their general direction, but kept her eyes on her feet as she walked.

"Who is that?" Gar asked.

Lynn turned around and immediately knew he had spotted Beck. "That's just Beck. Don't worry, you're not the first guy who was hypnotized by her like that."

"Beck…" Gar just repeated her name. "I'm going to go introduce myself to her."

"Before you go…" Lynn tried, but he walked right past her.

"What were you going to say to him?" Raven asked.

"She's a freshman and the youngest of the Wilson clan which means that Sam and Am are super protective of her."

"That's Am's sister?" Vic asked. "They don't look anything alike."

"Really?" Lynn asked. "I always thought Beck looked more like Am than any of her other siblings. Actually, I have a theory that Am's got a different father because Sam and Am's older siblings all have blonde hair, and Beck has the light brown hair, but Am's is dark brown."

A few minutes later, Sam and an older looking boy approached the table. Sam didn't seem at all put off by the three remaining heroes at the table. The boy, slightly confused for a moment, slowly put his tray down. He then looked at Lynn.

"Jen's on the rampage," the boy said.

"Who?" Robin asked.

Lynn sighed. "Jen's another cheerleader, and GT, Golden Tiger. BTW, this is Evan. Evan, meet Robin, Raven, and Vic."

"Vic?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. He noticed that two of the Titans were missing. "Where are the other two?"

"Kory, is over with your sister," Raven said. "Garfield is with your other sister."

Sam whipped around to spot Gar sitting with his sister two tables. In his opinion, too close to his sister. He jumped to his feet and marched to where the green boy was talking with his younger by two hours sister.

"So, why is Jen on the rampage, Ev?" Lynn turned back to the boy.

He adjusted his glasses and said, "The paper called her a less convention SP, working only for the glory… again. Then there is the whole body issue again, whether a girl with her curves should really be fighting crime."

"Why shouldn't curvy girls be able to fight?" Raven asked, a little annoyed because she was well aware that she herself had a few curves.

"Well, first off, that's the media's view," Evan said. "Second, most curvy crime-fighters have super powers, Jen doesn't. Finally, her curves have actually caused a few problems in battle. She's an easier target to hit, not to mention she's got very little pain tolerance and is easy to get pissed past the point that she isn't useful in battle."

"Not that she's a bad fighter or anything," Lynn said. "She's really good, and actually, not that too crazy of curves. A few years ago, she actually used to fill in for Am when Am was occupied. But, then she made a few mistakes, that really botched things up for the whole good side of the world. Since then, she's been a scapegoat. I mean, you need at least one. Used to be Lightning Shock, but then he proved himself by stopping Thunder Claw. Then there was Am, but then she wound up being the only real crime-fighter left in the country and, well, protecting the whole country is quite a job, and she was good at it. Then there were a few other's who either disappeared or, well, turned evil. So, finally, it's GT… well, that is unless you guys don't prove yourselves."

"How dare you try to put the moves on my sister," Sam was hissing, pushing Gar in front of him. "She's only a freshman and way too innocent to be involved with a person like you. I won't allow you to defile my little sister."

Gar took his seat again, and was thankful that Raven and Robin were on either side of him.


	5. Recognition

Recognition

"Titans go!" Robin yelled as the masked villain ran out of the bank and into the street. He pointed his gun around, sending people running and screaming.

"Azarath Metrion Zintos," Raven said, using her powers to pull the gun from his hand.

Robin went running at him and kicked him to the ground. For a moment, her didn't move.

"Did you hurt him?" Starfire asked.

"I, uh…" Robin had never seriously injured someone he was fighting.

The man suddenly jumped to his feet and pulled his black mask off. The surrounding people, now able to see his face, began to scream more. "It's Dragon Breath!" rang through the air. Apparently, this man was a super villain. His eyes seemed to be on fire and smoke was leaking from his nostrils and mouth. With a yell, a stream of fire burst from his mouth at the Titans. Robin pulled his cape around him, Raven formed a black shield over her and Cyborg, and Starfire and Beast Boy both flew into the air.

The stream of fire followed Beast Boy, who Dragon Breath had decided was likely least able to block it. Beast Boy, as a hawk flew in a large circle, dodging the fire. Cyborg aimed a sonic cannon at Dragon Breath, knocking him off his feet and stopping the fire stream. Dragon Breath coughed up a little more smoke, adding to the already smoky air. Suddenly, the smoke began to condense and turned into a dragon. Now, the dragon attacked Cyborg. Cyborg tried another Sonic Cannon, but it went right through the smoke. Cyborg was hit by the dragon's tail and thrown several yards back. It then turned and began attacking Raven. She shielded herself while Starfire attacked with her firebolts. The firebolts only added to the dragon's strength and size.

Robin saw that Dragon Breath was still on the scene. In fact, everywhere he looked, the dragon looked. Dragon Breath was controlling the smoke. Robin ran at Dragon Breath and took his feet out from under him quite suddenly, just as the dragon was about to whack Beast Boy out of the air. The smoke became regular smoke again, just as it got to Beast Boy's back.

Dragon Breath was about to produce another stream of fire, but Raven was faster and created a black bubble of energy around his head so that none of the fire escaped. Dragon Breath laughed. "I can breathe fine in smoke, so this is only delaying your fate."

"Can you breathe without oxygen?" Raven asked. "You've just about used all yours up with that fire."

Seeing she was right, Dragon Breath tried to form the smoke into something, but found he couldn't through his now foggy mind. Slowly, he passed out. As soon as he fell down, Raven removed the bubble so as not to kill him.

Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg were all looking at her with an intense stare. She could have killed him.

"I was just trying to play by their rules," Raven said.

"Raven, he could have permanent damage," Robin snapped.

"Maybe he won't be using his powers that way anymore then," Raven said.

Once Dragon Breath had been collected by the authorities, the Titans continued their self-tour of Ashland. After two days of school, they needed something to get their mind off their predicament.

Only, now that they had defeated this Dragon Breath fellow, there were whispers following them, only not the same ones as before. Suddenly, a little boy ran up to the Titans. He smiled at them revealing his missing front tooth. "I never saw anyone handle Dragon Breath the way you did. He was all, ahh—" the boy began imitating Dragon Breaths yelling movements. "Then you were all like Boom!" He did Cyborg's Sonic Cannon. "Then you kicked him down," he said to Robin imitating the move Robin had used. "And then the bubble around the head… it was awesome."

"Well, thanks," Robin said. "We're just trying to help out here," Robin said.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"We're the Teen Titans," Robin said. "I'm Robin, this is Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire."

"I'm Mark," the boy said with a smile. "My sister studies super heroes in her college papers. She says that there are no completely good super heroes, but I think she's wrong. Mayan Man has no faults."

"Who is this Mayan Man you speak of?" Starfire asked.

Mark's jaw dropped. "Only the greatest hero ever." He pointed to a large billboard that had a picture of a man dressed in an ancient Mayan ensemble. "He is amazing and is head hero in Central City."

"Well, if there's a billboard of him, wouldn't that mean he's using his status to gain money?" Raven asked.

"He wasn't paid," Mark said. "He's just used as a reminder to everyone that the heroes are always a moment's notice away."

"That's cool," Beast Boy said.

At eight o'clock, the Titans were back in Clinton Heights, getting a tour of the town from Lynn… that was, all but Kory. She had gone to the mall with Cali where they were meeting several cheerleaders and football players.

"And this is the greatest hamburger joint you'll ever come across," Lynn said when they arrived at what looked like any fast food restaurant. "The Hot Spot, which is literally the town's hot spot for hanging out because it's within walking distance of the school."

"Let's go inside," Vic said, his stomach growling. "I could go for a nice big hamburger."

"Heeelloooo!" Gar yelled. "Vegetarian here."

"They have a few vegetarian dishes," Lynn said. "Beck likes their veggie burgers,"

"Beck eats here?" Gar asked. "And she's a veggie lover?"

"Yep," Lynn said, opening the door. The spell of sizzling hamburgers and fries wafted through the door. A few tables were occupied by families, but what they all saw was the group of teens in the middle. The teens were a little younger, and immediately, Gar saw Beck turn towards the door. She smiled shyly and waved slightly.

Noticing that neither Sam nor Am were in sight, Gar slipped onto the bench Beck was on, next to her. "What a coincidence to see you here, Beck."

"Hello, Gar," Beck said quietly.

Raven rolled her eyes as she took a seat at the table Lynn jumped to. Vic noticed. "Not jealous, are you?" Vic asked, poking her side.

"Eww," Raven said in her monotonous voice.

"Why does he have to be so stubborn?" Am inquired loudly as she, Cali, and Kory walked through the clothes racks in a popular teen clothes store while looking for items to add to Kory's currently limited wardrobe.

"Boys are that way, Am," Cali said. "What'd he… oh, look at this! This shirt would look perfect on you Kory!" Cali held up a emerald green cashmere sweater.

"Really?" Kory asked holding the sweater to herself and looked in a mirror. It matched her eyes perfectly. "I must have it!" Then a sad look appeared on her face. "But how will I pay for it?"

"Kory, hun," Cali said looping her arm through the Tamaranian's, "Everything is on me." With that, she pulled a credit card from her purse. "And you know, while we're at it, I think I'll take a blue sweater because it is ah-dorable!"

"Nice," Am said. "Now, maybe we should concentrate on fall clothes because we don't want Kory to sweat to death."

In the end, Cali had bought Kory and herself several bags of clothes each. Am had a new pair of red converse and red and black laces for them. They then went to the food court where three more cheerleaders and five football players were all hanging out.

"Hey, girls," one of the boys called out, noticing them first. "We were going to crash Mike's place. You all up for it?"

"Yeah, Am," one of the girls who was just about Am's height with dark hair that was almost black hair and a few curves that Am didn't possess. This girl was sitting between the legs of a handsome boy with blonde hair. He wrapped his arms around the girl's upper body and kissed her neck.

"I don't know why you two even bother to leave his room," Am said. "No offense, Rob."

"None taken," the blonde boy said. "I only come because she makes me."

"Now how did you end up with such a nice, honest boy, Jen?"

"You're not riding in my car," Jen said, rolling her eyes. "Now, let's go and booze up."

"Um, no booze for me, tonight," a petite blonde girl said. She wrinkled her nose. "I guess that makes me the DD."

"Please, explain, how does one booze?" Kory asked.

The boys all laughed and Cali put a hand on Kory's shoulder. "I'll explain on the way there. You in my car, Nicki?"

"Yeah," the petite blonde said. "See the rest of you there."

"There had better not be any attacks tonight," Nicki said. "I hate it when I'm on watch."

"Well, if you do have to go out and fight, can you tell Kat that I want my mp3 player back?" Am asked.

"Sure thing," Nicki replied.

"We still have not covered the act of boozing," Kory said.

"Booze is beer," Am said. "To booze up is to get drunk."

"Ohh," Kory said. She then turned to Nicki. "Are you one of the fighters of crime with Am?"

Nicki laughed. "Yeah, I'm VL, the Violet Leopard."

"Or the _Violent_ Leopard as the media calls her," Cali said. "If you're going to fight crime here, be prepared for media attacks."

Five minutes after leaving the mall, they arrived at a modest house in a modest neighborhood not too far from the school. The four girls climbed out at two more cars pulled up behind them. They all approached the door and walked in without knocking.

After making enough noise to wake the dead, a boy came running down the stairs to find his friends occupying his living room. "What are you guys doing here?" Mike shouted.

"Your rents are out for the night, so we're here to keep you company," one boy yelled.

Kory turned to look at the boy. She immediately recognized him as the boy under Robin's mask, the boy who had broken Am's heart only days ago. But she couldn't look away from him. He was absolutely beautiful.

After a short while, Kory went into the backyard to get away from the loud noise and obnoxious behavior. She stared up at the almost full moon. Only a few stars were visible because they were too close to the city Clinton. A cool breeze blew through the trees and Kory shivered a little.

"Hey," she heard a voice that she thought was Robin's for a moment, then realized it was Mike.

"It is your backyard, is it not?" Kory asked, turning to him. He held a cup in his hand. He smiled to her and took a sip from the cup. "What is in your cup?" she asked as he approached.

"It's a screwdriver," Mike said. "A little too much vodka, though."

Kory looked at the contents. It looked like orange juice to her. "May I try it?"

"Sure," Mike said and held it out to her. She took it and took a sip. She grimaced as she handed it back to him.

"It feels like it is burning my throat," she said.

"Yeah," Mike said swirling the cup around. "Like I said, too much vodka."

"Why do you drink it?" Kory asked.

"It helps to lift the burdens in my life temporarily," Mike said leaning against the porch railing to look at her. "Like, I can forget that there are a bunch of uninvited guests getting drunk in my living room. So, Kory, let's hear about you?"

"There is not much to share," Kory said. "I am your average Tamaranian princess in the incorrect dimension wondering how to get home and how to catch Slade."

Mike blinked a few times trying to take all the information in. "Tamaranian?" he asked.

"Yes," Kory said. "Tamaran is a glorious planet, but I cannot see very many stars from here, so I cannot tell you where it is."

"Yeah, that's what I hate about living by the cities," Mike said. "Light pollution. Well, that and the villains."

Several hours later, Kory and Mike were still outside talking when Nicki knocked on the glass door as she opened it. "I'm about to make one final trip driving people home," she said. "Need a ride, Kory?"

"You know what, Nick," Mike said. "I've got her. You just drive back whoever is left, and I'll take Kory home."

"Works for me," Nicki said leaving back into the house.

Mike looked at his watch. "I guess you had better get home. So, where are you staying?"

"I am staying with Jeff Hopkins," Kory said.

Mike lifted an eyebrow. "You happen to know where he lives?"

"Yes," Kory said. She was excited. "He lives at Eight hundred ninety-three Louis Kilbourne Lane. Next door to the teacher Harrison."

"I guess I had better take you back, then," Mike said. "Will you get into much trouble for being so late?"

"I do not think so," Kory said.

"Good," Mike said. He took her hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leading her to his car. "Can I see you again tomorrow? Just the two of us for dinner or something?"

"I believe I would like that," Kory said.

"A date it is," Mike said and he led her to his car.


	6. Just a Day

Just a Day

"Hey, uh, girl," a voice that Raven found annoying sounded from the other side of her book. She slowly lifted her eyes to see a boy wearing all black with black hair down to his chin and a stud sticking out of his chin was looking down at her. "You new here or something? I think I'd have seen _you_ before."

"What is it you want?" Raven asked.

"I want you," the boy said simply. "That is, I want you in my bed."

Just as she thought. Annoying.

She got back to her book, blocking out the boy's voice as he continued to talk and talk…

* * *

"Does Stark always give this much homework the first week of school?" Vic asked Lynn as they compared answers during the study period they shared in the cafeteria second period. 

"I actually never had her before," Lynn said. "I started in algebra 2 here. Her other classes are all geometry. But I hear that she gives less homework to the calculus classes."

"Is that possible?" Vic asked. "She does that to poor little freshman?"

"Stark's likely a super villain if one exists in the faculty."

* * *

And talk and talk…

* * *

Gar fixed his hair as he saw the freshman girls' class walk onto the track. He jogged slowly, letting girls pass him, until Beck was next to him. He sped up to keep her pace. Gym, he had discovered, was the only time of the day he could possibly talk with Beck without Sam nearly beheading him. When Beck was no where to be found, Sam was a tiny geek, but the moment Beck was in the picture, he was the protective twin brother. 

"Hey, Beck," Gar said flashing his best smile.

"Hello, Gar," Beck replied. "Shouldn't you be trying harder to run?"

"Nah," Gar said. "I'll turn into a cheetah for my last lap to make up for lost time." Beck smiled and giggled in response, so he began on a few jokes he knew, making Beck giggle a little more with each one until she asked him to stop so she'd be able to keep running.

* * *

And talk and talk and talk…

* * *

"Hello, friend Mike," Kory said as they met in the science hall. Kory was on her way to her biology class, and Mike had chemistry. "I am excited for our dinner tonight." 

"Me too, Kory," Mike said. He smiled at her. They were just about the same height as long as Kory continued to wear flip-flops.

"Where is it that we are to go to?" Kory asked.

"I don't know yet," Mike said. "What do you feel like eating?"

"I enjoy anything with the mustard," Kory said.

Mike lifted an eyebrow and laughed lightly. "I'll talk to you later," he said walking into his classroom.

* * *

And talk and talk and talk and talk...

* * *

"Is it normal for people not to come home until about one in the morning?" Robin asked Am during English. 

"Depends," Am said. "What was the person doing before they came home. If you're talking about Kory, then, yes, it is very normal for people to not return home until one after going out drinking."

"She what?" Robin asked loudly. Several students reading their books turned to stare at him.

"She didn't drink," Am said. "She was with me and my friends. We were all drinking, but she didn't. No, instead, she spent the whole night with my ex-boyfriend and got asked on a date that I highly doubt she realizes is a date."

"She got asked on a date?" Robin asked loudly again.

"Could you yell that a little louder?" Am asked sarcastically. "I don't think every one on Earth heard you quite yet." Robin narrowed his eyes at her for a moment. "Oh, by the way. Nice job on taking out Dragon Breath yesterday. He is a major pain in the ass and seriously, I don't have the ability to handle him. In fact, it usually takes his ex-girlfriend to defeat him because she has the ability to control water. But, the bubble around the head Raven did, that was genius. I just hope they actually get him to his prison this time."

"You encourage that? Robin asked.

Am looked up and nodded. "Robin, he has killed people purposely. He's tried to smoke me to death. He almost smoked his girlfriend to death once. He has destroyed entire apartment complexes to kill one person. He is deadly and out to actually kill."

"Are a lot of villains like that?" Roin asked.

"No, not really," Am said. "Most just want power or something. Like, take Kilbourne. He was mayor of Clinton, but that wasn't enough, and he knew he couldn't get more power with the super heroes around, so he sent them into space. He hired Dragonfly to do a lot of spying and to kill off other possible president candidates. Luckily, I was still around or right now the world would be ruled either by him, or we'd be in a war against the rest of the world. Then there was Feminene, who also wanted to rule the world. So, what does she do, she hypnotized ninety percent of the female population to rise up against the men. The other ten percent were those with stronger wills than her. She also knew that she couldn't do it if I was around, so she pointed a gun at Mike, knowing I would take the bullet. Truth is, she didn't want me dead, so it wasn't a real bullet, but this pellet made of this future drug kind of like the one Juliet takes in Romeo and Juliet, only it lasted longer. So suddenly, several months after I've 'died' I woke and she was about to win in a final battle against the good guys because she could control about forty-five percent of them, plus had all the super villains on her side. She got really dirty in that battle because she had me fighting my two best friends."

"You mean Cali and…, actually, I have no idea who your other best friend is," Robin said.

"No, not Cali," Am said. "She's not a hero. Lynn, who I've seen you talking with, and my friend Kat who is in Central City for college. Pink Lynx and Azure Panther. I had no problem kicking GT's ass, but then I couldn't bear to hurt Kat. So, I managed to tie Lynn up, and took the outrun approach for Kat, until Feminene had Mike as a hostage on the roof of a skyscraper. She pushed him off, and then slashed the controls of my suit as I flew past her to save Mike, so in midair, plummeting to our probable deaths, I became myself again. Kat didn't see SP falling, she saw Am, and that broke Feminene's control over her."

"Wow," Robin said. "Sound's like you've had a few hard battles."

"Yep," Am said. "How about you?"

"Uh, well, I've been though quite a bit myself," Robin said. "When I fought aside Batman, there was the Joker, who was fucked up in the head. Then, the Titans and I have fought against Trigon, who was a demon, and actually Raven's father. And, well, Slade almost took over Jump City once, using Terra, but then Beast Boy convinced her to fight him."

"Would you like to go into detail about any of those fights?" Am asked.

Robin smiled. Yes, he would.

* * *

And talk and talk and talk and talk and talk… 

Raven slammed her book closed and looked at the boy with her eyes glowing white. She had thought she would never meet anyone more annoying than Beast Boy. She had especially thought she would never meet a Goth that annoying. She now had to admit to herself that she had been wrong. This kid, whose name she still didn't know, was getting on her last nerve.

"Shut up," Raven growled. "Before I send you to another dimension. And a fiery one at that."

"Feisty," the boy said. "Just how I like them."

Now Raven was mad. She sent him flying across the whole cafeteria. After he looked around dazed, she opened her book again and picked up where she had left off in peace.

* * *

"That's not fair," Lynn said. "You've got a calculator built into your head. I actually have to type it out and stuff." 

"I still beat you," Vic said.

"Well, you might be able to beat me at math problems, but what about logic problems?" Lynn asked. She dug through her bag and pulled out a logic book.

"I was made for logic," Vic laughed.

"Willing to make a wager on that?" Lynn asked.

"How much?" Vic asked.

"The price of movie and a dinner on a Saturday night," Lynn said.

"Sounds good to me," Vic said. Lynn opened the book a little past where she had worked to and both she and Vic read the problem quickly before thinking about it.

* * *

"Green boy, you got another lap to go in 30 seconds if you want to pass," Gar's gym teacher yelled at him as he and Beck passed him. 

"I guess that's my cue," Gar said and winked. He then turned into a cheetah, causing many jaws to drop, and sprinted around the track finishing just in time to pass.

"Um… well done, Garfield," the gym teacher said. "You pass. Now, return to what you were doing."

Gar smiled and caught up to Beck so he could continue to talk to her. The rest of the four classes on the track were all staring at him, wondering if he'd turn into an animal again.

"You're hilarious, Gar," Beck said when he ran up beside her again.

Gar smiled. "I don't think anyone ever told me that and seriously meant it. Thanks."

* * *

"Hey, Kory," Jen leaned toward her and caught her attention as the teacher's back turned to them. "Is it true you're going to dinner with Mike tonight?" 

"Well, yes, it is," Kory replied.

Jen began to laugh silently. "Oh, you're in for a surprise. Oh, by the way, it's kind of a tradition for someone or something to attack Mike while's on a date, just to warn you."

"That is fine," Kory said. "I can protect him." She looked back at the board for a moment. Then Jen's words clicked in her head. "A date?"

"Duh," Jen said. "What, do you think he just goes to dinner with a new girl every day as a purely platonic gesture? Yah, it's a date."

"Oh, I hadn't even realized," Kory said. She now had a new thought going through her mind. What would Robin think?

* * *

"Have you thought about whether you're going to be an advertisement campaign for the government at all?" Am asked Robin as the bell rang. 

Robin looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"The government likes to use heroes as encouragement for people to do what they want the people to do. For instance, Mayan Man allows himself to be connected to campaigns about saving the environment, but he doesn't receive any royalties for it. Other heroes, like Lightning Shock, who is the mascot of the Electricity Conservation Act, do. They're going to use you, whether or not you give them permission now that you've beaten Dragon Breath, but you've got to decide what you'll allow them to use you for. Will you receive royalties? Stuff like that."

"Well, what do you do?" Robin asked as he followed her to her locker.

"I get a little money," Am replied. "Not taxed and given in cash, of course so I don't reveal my identity, not that it seems to matter, because the whole world practically knows as it is. Actually, I work for the government and a few big business companies. There's a comic following my adventures that I have to go over once a month to check for accuracy. A clothing company is allowed to create new "SP Gear" every season, and they base the clothes off my outfit or using pictures of me. And for the government, I'm the usual, "Don't do Crime, Kids." Basic stuff like that. But, with you, I have to tell you, they're probably going to want to have a basic bio about you all. How you got your powers, or where you got your training. What you stand for. Yadda yadda yadda. Then, they'll pick a cover person, probably Starfire because they like pretty girls. Or maybe you because you're the leader. Point is, they're going to invade your life. Being a hero here is like being a celebrity. Or, for some people, who get targeted by every crime boss on the planet it seems, they get to share the spotlight because they're the, "poor puppy, don't hurt us anymore and be good" campaign."

"Glad to know you think so highly of me, Am." Robin and Am turned to see Mike right behind them. Robin, who had never seen Mike before, had a weird feeling that he was looking into a mirror.

"First off, I never dropped your name, Mike," Am said. "Second, those were your words, not mine. Finally, you're never used because you walk into trouble. They use people like that Sally Mayfield girl who trouble comes after her no matter how hard she tries to avoid it. And you know exactly my opinion of you, Mike. I've told you it a hundred times."

"I just wish you would trust me," Mike said.

"You're putting words into her mouth," Robin said. "I didn't hear her say anything about not trusting you."

"If you've known her for four years, you get to figure out when she does and doesn't trust you," Mike said. "Don't expect it to come anytime soon." With that said, Mike stalked off.

* * *

"Hello," Raven said as Vic, Gar, and Robin all arrived at the table the same time. Sam and Evan were already seated on the opposite end where they had sat their first day. 

"Hey, Rae," Gar said. He stretched and looked around the cafeteria for Beck who had promised to eat lunch at his table.

"Today has been a good day," Vic said. "I now am the master of math and logic against Lynn. She owes me dinner and a movie on Saturday."

"You won a date out of her?" Sam asked, looking up from his sandwich.

"Sure did," Vic said. "Good thing I did because I don't have any money here."

"I hate working with heroes," Sam rolled his eyes.

"Then why do it?" Raven asked in an icy tone.

"My sister," Sam replied matching her tone.

"Looks like someone's not afraid of the big, bad wolf hidden in Raven," Vic laughed.

Raven turned her eyes on him, shutting him up immediately.

"Looks like someone else is," Evan said. Gar and Robin both stifled their laughs.

"Hey, Titans," Am said placing a tray of food between Evan and Robin. "Hope we're all getting along all nice and dandy. How's everyone's' days coming along so far?"

Sam smiled sickeningly at her. "Nice and dandy, Am. Just nice and dandy."

"Hey, uh, why are you sitting here today?" Gar questioned.

Am allowed her eyes to travel to the football/cheerleader table where Mike was having a conversation with Kory. The sight alone brought a pang of jealousy to Robin and understanding to anyone who knew about Am's past with Mike.

"You'd never know I took a bullet for him," Am mumbled turning away from the sight. She smiled at the table's occupants. "Where's Lynn and Andy?"

"Andy hasn't been sitting here, lately," Evan said. "He's been with the basketball team mostly."

"Lynn's coming," Cyborg said. "Probably just embarrassed because she lost to me in a few logic puzzles."

Am stared at him, then began to laugh. "Lynn could solve any logic puzzle in five seconds or less. She was just playing the part of the girl you'd probably want to go on a date with, Vic."

"Naw, she wasn't," Vic said, not so certain.

"Would you like to date a girl smarter than you?" Am asked. Before Vic could come up with an answer, Am continued, "Did she pull out a little red logic book? She's solved that whole thing over a year ago."

"But, she…"

"Hello," Lynn said, placing a lunch across from Am, between Cyborg and Sam. "What's got you so flustered, Vic?"

"Nothing," Vic said, looking down intensely at his food.

* * *

Mike opened the door for Kory when they arrived at the Italian Restaurant. She was dressed in a lavender dress Cali had leant to her. The waiter led them a secluded booth lit by candlelight. The whole time, Mike was engaging and the conversation never seemed boring or forced. 

Meanwhile, the rest of the Titans were back in Ashland traveling with the Azure Panther and the Scarlet Panda. They split into two groups, AP taking Cyborg and Beast Boy to the East Side while SP took Robin and Raven to an area called the Crime Corner, which held only low income housing, a few empty warehouses, and all the clubs crime bosses worked out of.

"Are you positive that we're going to learn anything here?" Raven asked. "It seems a little…"

"Call it anything you like," SP said. "They've heard worse."

"It's like a shit hole," Robin said.

"Thanks, kid," an old man in rags called out to Robin. The man smiled to reveal only five very yellow teeth.

"Told you," SP said.

"So, what are we going to learn here?" Raven asked as a few drunk men fell out of a bar fighting one another.

"Whether Slade has been in contact with the big crime bosses here," SP said. She turned into a grungy looking alley and Raven and Robin followed wearily. When she opened a door, a man in a tuxedo greeted them.

"May I help you?" the man asked.

"I'm here to see Coke Davidson," SP said. "Three please."

The tux looked over them. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Do I need one?" SP asked.

"Password then."

"Let me in or I'm placing your ass in jail," SP said.

"Very well," the tux said, stepping aside and allowing the three teens in.

"Usually a little more taunting is needed to get into a club like this," Robin said, looking around at the obvious criminals mixed with well-dressed girlfriends and some parties that weren't obviously good or evil.

"That was the password," SP said.

"So, who is this Coke Davidson?" Robin asked.

"Only the biggest criminal in the game," SP said. "If a criminal escapes jail, it was on Coke's demand. He has a monopoly on cocaine and pot from South America, as well as runs a huge prostitution chain. Only problem is that we've never been able to nail him on anything. Plus, he cooperates with us a lot, so it's better to keep him in charge of the crime scene because he has actual morals and doesn't plan on ruling the whole world."

SP led them through the club to a back room next to the bar. She knocked a few times and a small slit in the door opened for a few seconds revealing a pair of eyes. It then closed and the door was opened. A short man in a mask walked past them as they were let in.

"Scar, Baby, it's been a while," a deep voice said from the shadows. As soon as the door closed, a few lights came on revealing a gorgeous man dressed in a black silk tuxedo with a deep red bow. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Just give me any interesting information on the market, Coke," SP said taking a seat across from him.

"How rude, Scar," Coke said. "You haven't introduced me to your friends."

SP sighed. "Raven, Robin, meet Coke Davidson. Coke, meet Robin and Raven."

"Ah, yes, you are apart on the new team of heroes that has yet to be completely identified, correct?" Coke asked.

"Listen, Coke," Robin said. "We really just need any information on a man named Slade."

Coke thought for a mere moment, then shook his head. "Never heard of him. Is that all you want?"

"Suspicious activities, Coke," SP said. "New names, the usual."

Coke nodded. "I got news about half an hour ago from my top security correspondent that most of the cells at the Tatum have been cleared."

SP 's eyes flashed. "Who all?"

"Of your concern, all but Feminene," Coke said. "Kilbourne included in the escapees. The government is waiting to see how many they can capture before releasing the information to the public. Your correspondent will probably contact the Creeper within the next hour or so."

"And footage?"

"Cameras were looped," Coke said.

SP nodded. "Is that all I should know?"

"Can you handle anymore than that?" Coke asked.

SP stood and shook Coke's hand. "You really ought to take my idea for a new outfit, Scar."

"Not just yet, Coke," SP replied and walked out.

"It must have been Slade," Robin said.

"If he's as powerful as you claim, then I suspect you may be correct," SP said. She looked around. "I don't think we're going to get anything more here, but if you'd like to question a person or two, be my guest. I need a drink." SP sat down at the bar so Robin and Raven surveyed the other guests. The chose a man completely masked to question.

* * *

"What do you want, you three?" an old man spat as AP, Cyborg, and BB approached. 

"We need to speak with Goodlife," AP said.

"You need an appointment," the man said.

"I'm sure he'll want to know this," AP said. She shifted her weight from her left foot to her right foot as she pulled out a copy of the only picture they had of Slade. As she did, Cyborg looked at how perfectly her outfit hugged every curve on her body. "That's the new badass on the block."

"He's in a meeting," the man said.

"When will he be out?" BB asked.

That moment, there was a loud bang as the office door slammed open and a leggy young woman stormed out. "Not happening, Joe! Never again. I never want to speak to you again, Joe."

"Peggy," a tall, broad shouldered man with only a little hair and a comb-over begged following her until he noticed the three teens standing in his office. "Azure Panther, how good it is to see you. And I see we have company. Please, come into my office."

* * *

As Mike and Kory left the restaurant, a few screams were heard from the side of the building. Without a moment of thought, both ran to see what was happening. They discovered the hard way that the Dog Catcher had escaped from Tatum. 

As he pointed his Net Blaster at a few screaming pedestrians, Mike ran around the opposite way and called out, "Hey, Piss Face!" The Dog Catcher turned to see what was yelling at him, and upon seeing Mike, changed his aim. He fired, but after four years of dodging the nets, Mike had become an expert and avoiding them.

Kory grew angry that the Dog Catcher was attacking her date and began shooting off starbolts at the Dog Catcher. Once again, they bounced off his body. As the Dog Catcher turned to fire a new net at her, Mike jumped on his back and hooked an arm around his neck.

"Now would be a good time to call for back-up," Mike called to her as the Dog Catcher tried to pry Mike off him, but was having trouble.

"I've got your back, kid," a voice called out just as the Dog Catcher had pulled Mike off his back and was still holding him in midair. Quickly, a body appeared and kicked the Dog Catcher off his feet, dropping Mike in the process. Standing where the Dog Catcher had been only a moment ago stood a man clad in all White. He thought for a moment he was seeing a phantom, until the man made a pained face through his mask and arched over in pain. "After a long time from the field, the bones begin to tire out," the man said.

The Dog Catcher was crawling toward his dropped Net Blaster, but Mike beat him to it. Mike kicked it up from the ground, and in a swinging motion, hit the Dog Catcher hard enough on the head to knock him out. Mike then turned to the man in white.

"I can't believe you're still alive," Mike said. "You haven't made any appearance anywhere since I was a baby. I've only seen movies and comics about you, Angel Runner."

"Yeah, well, I got old and other crime-fighters finally got good," Angel Runner said. "You're Mike Masters, right?" Mike nodded. "I thought you'd have donned a costume by now."

"Me too," Mike said. "SP refuses to let me, and I can't go out without any training, and with her refusing to let me get any…"

Angel Runner smiled again. "How about you let me train you. I might be old, but I have my talents, still. Plus, enough equipment to keep the German Olympic team fit for years."

Mike's eyes lit up with excitement. "Sounds awesome," he said. "When can we start?"

"As soon as the police come pick this thing up and you drop your date off at her residence."


	7. Status Reports

Status Reports

"We get it already," Am slammed down the paper. After her and her team had placed more than ten criminals back into Tatum, not to mention the work of the other heroes around the country, there were still only two stories on the front page of the paper a week after the breakout. _Where Is Kilbourne?_ and _Angel Runner Is Alive and Active!_

"Maybe you should be the green Panda," Jen said as she punched a larger punching bag hanging in the Creeper's Lair.

"Shut up, GT," Am said. "The only reason you're glad is because they're not using you as a scapegoat at the moment. I'll give you a hint why, they don't want to waste room in the paper with your name."

"I'm not seeing your name, either," Jen said after hitting the bag with a powerful kick.

Am opened the paper to the fifth page and began reading, "The progress of the Scarlet Panda and her team continues to help keep the streets of Clinton and its suburbs as safe as possible in the current time. We would also like to take a look at the new super heroes, living in the Clinton area, but protecting the streets of Ashland, finally known as the Titans. Their leader, Robin, had this to say to our reporter after apprehending the criminal the Hound:

" 'We will continue to do as much to keep this world safe as long as we are around. The Scarlet Panda and Azure Panther were a large help to our immediate success as they introduced us to the area and helped find us a place to live until we can set up a home of our own.'

"The Azure Panther, accompanied by two of the Titans, Beast Boy and Cyborg, met with Ashland's mayor, Joe Goodlife, a week ago with information of a new criminal mastermind by the name of Slade. While Slade has yet to make any attacks himself, it is suspected he may be involved in the escape of over three-fourths of Tatum's occupants.

"Last night, the Violet Leopard was seen along with Titans Raven and Starfire attempting to capture the well known criminal, the Dragonfly, who was attempting to steal thousands of dollars worth of electronic equipment. While the three were unable to capture the Dragonfly, they were able to stop her from making off with more than a few yards of wires and discovered hundreds of dollars of more computer parts in her latest hideout.

"In Central City, Mayor Richardson wishes to thank the Pink Lynx for stopping all previous Tatum occupants within an hour of their first reported spotting in the city limits. The notorious Sandman was apprehended and he peacefully agreed to be brought back to Tatum on a shorter charge and better cell after Pink's tactful negotiation skills.

"All in all—"

"Fine," Jen yelled, pulling the boxing gloves off her hands and throwing one at Am. "I'm not even mentioned while everyone else is."

Am smiled and spun around in the Creeper's large swivel chair. "So, where's Kelly, you suppose?"

"I don't know," Jen said kicking the punching bag again. "Isn't she your brother's girlfriend or something?"

"You must be kidding," Am laughed, "Sam have a girlfriend? She used to be in Beck's dance class, but we discovered she's a black belt in Kung Fu, so tested her a little, and suspect that she'd make a great ass-kicker. Plus, we need to start a new generation because at the rate we're going at, we're all going to be old and crippled before we're forty."

"Like Angel Runner?" Jen questioned.

"That man has got to be at least in his sixties," the quiet voice of little Kelly McDermott came from the Lair's entrance where she stood with Beck and Beast Boy.

"Why are you here?" Am asked Beast Boy. "I thought you'd be off with the other Titans."

"Well, uh…" Beast Boy said quietly.

"He was kind enough to provide protection for us as we came here," Beck said setting her bag on a desk off to the side of the super computer. "Now, I suppose you're going to waste as much time as possible because the world is in no real threat."

"Beck, go home and get Sam here, would you," Am said. "Someone needs to monitor the computer."

"Why can't I?" Beck asked.

Am glared at her. Beck only nodded and made her way out of the Lair with Beast Boy at her heels.

"Why do you let her push you around like that?" Beast Boy asked. "I'm sure you'd do fine on the computer."

"Sam would do better," Beck said. "Plus, they're all used to Sam talking to them via the computer. It would confuse them if I did."

Beck was walking with her eyes glued on the ground she was walking on. Beast Boy wanted to make her feel a little better, so he turned into the wide-eyed kitted and stared up at her. She smiled sweetly at him and squatted next to him to scratch him behind the ears.

* * *

"Something's wrong," Azure Panther said when she turned on her wristwatch to see only static. "SP, Sam, can anyone hear me?"

"Sorry, Sweetie, but it looks like you're on your own," a sickening voice sounded behind the young Asian hero. Having rarely heard the man speak, she was not positive who it was, but had a fairly sure idea that if she spun around, she'd be face to face with Kilbourne, powerless, yet much to be feared. Seeing as she was alone in the Clinton slums, she saw only one escape; up.

Without a moments warning, AP had clicked her heels together and was zooming up, out of the thin alley she had been in until she felt a sharp pain in her heel and came crashing back to the ground. She turned around and indeed faced Kilbourne who was holding a knife with a small drop of blood on it. She looked at her right heel to see the jet boot controls completely slashed and a cut in her foot, much like Feminene had done to SP not more than a year and a half earlier.

"Then we fight," AP said, her voice holding more confidence than she felt.

"Not quite," Kilbourne said and flung a small object at her. Upon hitting her, she felt her whole body go numb and her vision black out. Still conscious, she was aware that someone was lifting her off the ground and carrying her away.

* * *

"This is a picture for the cover of Heroes Weekly," a young man cried with delight snapping a photo of Mike and Kory walking down a path very closely. Kory squinted and leaned away as the man took a few more shots. "New mysterious Starfire and Mike Masters, student of Angel Runner, on an intimate walk."

"What is so intimate about you flashing your picture machine at us?" Kory asked, holding her hands up to block another flash.

"Uhhh…" the man couldn't think of an answer, but ran out of time as there was a loud blast behind him. He turned to see Dragonfly had a rather large laser gun and had just demolished a small tree.

"If this baby does that on low power," she said turned a knob and turning it at Kory, Mike, and the photographer, "Imagine what it would do to you on high."

The photographer began to run, turning once he was a safe distance to take pictures of the battle. Kory immediately jumped and charged at Dragonfly. Dragonfly took on the charge and met Kory's head with a powerful kick, sending the Tamaranian princess to the ground. Slightly distracted, she felt her wrist in a powerful grip and dropped her laser, which shot off on impact to the ground, destroying the base of a large tree.

"Kory, watch out," Mike yelled seeing the tree about to fall on the redheaded beauty. He quickly twisted Dragonfly into a tight hold from which not even she could escape. Kory simply caught the tree and placed it on the ground next to her. The Photographer had pictures of the whole thing.

* * *

"Under the training of Angel Runner, Mike Masters is using the old tricks on the new criminals, quickly and easily apprehending the Dragonfly, a criminal that has caused even the Scarlet Panda trouble in the past." Robin turned off the radio that was playing in his and Beast Boy's current room. He and Raven had set off for Ashland immediately when the final bell rang, but the Creeper had contacted him, hacking into the signal of the Titans communicators, and demanded that they finish their homework before ten o'clock, at which point they could continue their heroic escapades.

Robin looked at the clock. 9:59. He still had to do math and physics. No way he was going to finish on time to resume his search for Slade. It wasn't that he didn't understand the mathematics, but that his mind was off somewhere else. Several other places, to be exact.

First, Slade consumed his thoughts. Where was Slade? How had he managed to infiltrate the top security prison in the dimension in under a week without revealing that he was there? The only proof the Titan's had that he was indeed in the dimension was the satellite image Sam had managed to pull up of the reflection. Robin and Cyborg had checked out the prison, finding its technology even better than the prisons back in Jump City.

The next thought was that of Starfire and Mike. Every time he saw them together, it almost looked correct. Robin, however, was unable to reveal himself to her until just over a week ago, whereas Mike never hid behind a mask. Several times, Robin had been tempted to give Mike a good scare and approach him without the mask, but thought better of the idea incase Spade was spying. Robin knew that Mike and Starfire didn't belong together, but what could he possibly do as long as Starfire was happy with the situaion?

Finally, there was Am. In some ways, she had bits of all the Titans in her. She was determined in her fights, and her skills matched his almost. However, she shut off her emotions, not because of any powers, but because of what they did to her mind. But, at the same time, she had no problems just relaxing and having fun when she needed it. What truly perplexed him was how she managed to work so well with people she obviously despised while not in battle. That and a certain glint in her eye he saw when she fought or had just defeated a criminal.

"Finished with your homework, Robin?" Raven asked appearing in his doorway.

"No," Robin said staring down at his textbook. "You go on ahead without me tonight. I'll just stay here, and get ahead in my work so I can work extra tomorrow."

"If you say so," Raven said and turned, flipping the hood of her cloak up.

* * *

"Status reports," Sam announced as he did every night at eleven. "SP."

"Fuck off," Am mumbled. "I just got to sleep you SOB."

"Robin?"

"Homework."

"Pink?"

"Nothing big tonight."

"BB?"

"Um… just monitoring the Clinton Heights area. All clear so far."

"Raven?"

"Slade search still turning up nothing."

"GT?"

"I'm investigating Kilbourne's papers from his old office in the precinct's criminal evidence room. Nothing so far."

"Starfire?"

"I am unable to report any findings, only that the Dragonfly was caught by Mike earlier tonight during our walk."

"V?"

"Nada lotta, Sam."

"Cyborg?"

"I've been in Clinton all night and I haven't had any trouble except with a little squirt trying to rob a convenience store with a super-soaker."

"Creeps?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am not going to report to a twelve-year-old?"

"I'm fourteen," Sam said rolling his eyes. He thought for a moment, who had he forgotten? Five Titans, Creeper, and Am's team of five. Azure Panter, duh.

"AP?" There was silence. "You there, AP?" Still nothing. Sam turned to the monitor and quickly pressed a locator button, flashing where Am's teammates were. In an alley way in Clinton's slums was AP's locator.

"Cyborg, find your way to the intersection of Robert Kilbourne Street and 22nd. You'll find a jewelry store and a small one-screen theater. AP's not responding, but the locator puts her there. She may be in trouble."

Cyborg immediately began running down the streets, being on Robert Kilbourne Street already. 26th, 24th, 22nd. He found the stores Sam had mentioned and ran to the alley. There was nothing but a dumpster and a few scattering mice.

"You sure that your locator machine is working?" Cyborg asked. "There ain't nothing here but mice."

"It's placing everyone else correctly," Sam said. "Even Kel, and hers isn't complete even."

Cyborg flashed on a light, seeing all the cracks, until he noticed a dark slip of fabric. He picked it up, discovering it to be Lynn's watch. He had yet to see her without it as it was the communication device between her and her teammates. As he stood up, he noticed something else as well. Just a few drops of blood.

"Um, I think someone else had better get their booty over here," Cyborg said. "AP's gone missing, and there's a bit of blood at the scene."


	8. Kilbourne's Attack

Kilbourne's Attack

A new headline hit every paper in the country. _Mike Masters is the Master at his Game!_ After only three weeks of training, Mike had become the undisputed best crime fighter, having personally rounded up all the truly dangerous criminals without the help of other heroes.

Lynn was still missing, but what Am hardly noticed, though her teammates certainly did, was that other heroes slowly began to disappear from the picture. First, and not surprisingly, Thunder Claw in Texas stopped arriving to the call for help. Then Thunder Claw's rambunctious younger brother Lightning Shock stopped making appearances. Then Miss Masquerade. Butterfly Girl. Mayan Man. Even Flamboyance and her fighting canine, Power Pooch. Pink suddenly found herself the only hero in Central City, which had once been a base of operations of most heroes.

The Titan's spent almost all their time divided, doing their own thing. Cyborg was highly involved in the search for Lynn, inspecting the crime scene with his special gadgets time and time again, trying to pick up something he had missed. Kory spent her time with Cali and the other cheerleaders, the football boys, or Mike, having finally developed an official relationship with the new crime fighter. Raven was constantly in Ashland, constantly stopping crime there. She was now thought of as the dark hero of Ashland. Robin, on the other hand, was on his never-ending Slade search. He had weaved his way into all the major crime circles, but could still find no trace of the man. And Gar, he was always with Beck, unbeknownst to her siblings. They had formed a secret relationship, and Gar was the pleasure of her first kiss, and first make-out, which then developed into her first hickey, which was luckily easy to hide because it had been on her belly.

* * *

"You've never played truth or dare?" a cheerleader named Felicity questioned Kory one Saturday afternoon when everyone was at her house. 

"I was unaware of such a game," Kory replied innocently. Mike rested his chin on her shoulder and kissed her cheek sweetly.

"You'll have fun," he assured her.

"Please tell me that we're not playing with your stupid Jenga set," Jen asked.

"Shut up," Felicity said, as she grabbed her Jenga out of the closet. "We wrote out own truths and dares on the pieces so that you're not stuck with the game's lame ideas."

"Gather round, all," Cali called out as they all sat around a coffee table. "But save two spots because Am'll be here any minute. I made her promise."

"Why two spots?" Felicity asked. "You already brought Evan." Felicity looked at the tall blonde boy behind thin glasses sitting between Cali and an open space meant for Am.

"She said she was bringing someone," Cali said.

"I hope it's Andy," Felicity said.

"I bet you her brother, Jase," another blonde said, dreaming of Am's college-football brother. "Or Joe."

"Or Robin," Kory said when the door opened to reveal Am and the Boy Wonder. "What are you doing here, Robin?"

"I apparently need to take a break from my search," Robin said. "I scared Jeff at three AM, so they stripped me of my utility belt and communicator."

"Raven's on Slade duty," Am said taking a seat next to Evan, dragging Robin to sit next to her.

And so the game commenced.

_Gently nibble the earlobe of the person to your right_ or **share your latest sex dream, including details of who, what, where, and outfits**. Am stared down at her options. Neither of them were something she wanted to do. She did, however, wonder how Robin would react to a gentle ear nibble, and there was no way she was going to share her fantasy of her, Robin, Mike, and, for some reason, Creeper. She laid down the Jenga piece down with the truth showing, indicating that she was going to do the unknown (except those who had played enough with the particular set enough to memorize both sides of certain pieces). She waited to make sure the tower didn't fall, then turned to Robin on her right.

"Don't move," she whispered quietly before lightly teething his earlobe. Robin's eyes shot open (or, at least the eyes of his mask did) in surprise, and oddly, out of pleasure. He suddenly felt very sensual as Am lightly nibbled his ear and everyone else cheered. He was almost disappointed when she stopped a few seconds later.

All eyes landed on Robin as it was now his turn. He didn't know what he might have to do. Kory already had to lick a toilet seat. Mike had admitted the loss of his virginity, though not to who. Cali had to close her eyes and guess the kisses of five people, all that she got incorrect. And Evan had to recount his first slightly sexual experience, one in which he had pre-ejaculated all over Cali apparently, thus explaining why they were both still virgins.

Robin found a loose Jenga piece and pulled it out. _Seven Minutes in Heaven with the choice of other players_ or **Male: Admit hard size in inches; Female: Admit actual bra size (both number and letter(s))**. He placed the piece on top of the tower and stood. "You have to send someone into a closet with me for Seven Minutes in Heaven."

"Really?" Felicity asked. She pointed at the hall closet and instructed him to go in. Once he was inside, Felicity said, "Evan."

"No!" Evan responded quickly. Everyone glared at Felicity for the suggestion.

"I know," Jen said, a devilish smile crawling onto her lips. "How about Am? He seemed to enjoy the little ear nibble." The general response to that was positive, and it was settled. Kory felt a slight heat rise to her cheeks as Mike explained to her exactly what Seven Minutes in Heaven was.

* * *

It was a hot day, so the shade that the oak tree provided made the outdoor picnic Beck had prepared bearable. Gar, however, would have gone through with it if it had been in a desert or on an iceberg. The two were lying side-by-side on a soft quilt and staring at the sky thought the leaves and branches. Gar propped himself up on his elbows and checked the area. No one they knew, just an couple that looked to be in their thirties, from behind at least. He then leaned over Beck and kissed her sweetly, their first public kiss. 

"Now if that isn't the sweetest thing I ever saw," a scratchy voice said. Gar looked up to see a pale woman with long black hair billowing out from under the hood of her cloak. She reminded him almost completely of Raven aside from the face and the thick black dress the woman wore. Gar stood, ready to act as Beast Boy.

"Who are you?" he asked, pulling his communicator out of his pocket.

"You should be asking who _I_ am," a male voice announced another presence behind him. Gar spun on heel, to see a man wearing blue jeans and a Clinton tee shirt. Next to him, Beck screamed at the sight of the man.

Immediately, a black aura surrounded Beck, blocking out her screams. The woman was causing it. Unlike Raven's powers, he could tell this was powered by evil. He turned into a Rhino and charged at the unsuspecting woman, knocking her off her feet and stopping the aura around Beck. Beck scrambled and grabbed his dropped communicator, only to find that there was only static.

"Sorry, Honey," Kilbourne said taking a step closer.

"Beck, run," Beast Boy yelled.

"It'll keep you from seeing your boyfriend get hurt," Kilbourne said, pulling out the same device he had used on Lynn weeks earlier, as well as every other missing super hero. He tossed it at Beast Boy, who turned into a hummingbird to dodge it. Kilbourne furrowed his brow as he produced a second one and took aim.

"No," Beck yelled stood between Beast Boy and the device just as Kilbourne tossed it. Beck suddenly could not move or see, but she could hear, smell, and sense what was going on around her.

"Beck," Beast Boy yelled seeing the beautiful girl crumble to the ground. "What did you do to her?"

"The same thing I'm about to do to you, son," the man said reaching into his pocket again. Before he could produce another device, Beast Boy charged at him as a ram and knocked him off his feet.

"I heard a … Beast Boy, what happened to Beck?" Violet Leopard arrived at the scene just and Kilbourne landed. VL looked up to see the man groan, and suddenly, her worried expression turned to serious anger and determination. "Beast Boy, get Beck to the Creeper's Lair. I'll stay here and take care of Kilbourne."

"That's Kilbourne?" Beast Boy questioned. After all he had heard, he at least expected Kilbourne to wear a mask. "What about her?"

"Looks like she's down for the count," V said. "Go!"

Beast Boy nodded and turned into a gorilla, carefully cradling the delicate Beck and picked up his communicator, noticing it was no longer working. He then began to the nearest entrance to the underground passages of the Clinton area.

VL flew at Kilbourne, who smiled as he stood. He pulled out a knife and slashed at her, grazing both of her wrists just enough for her outfit to immediately malfunction and retract. Nicki fell to the ground with only her determination. But, before she could stand again, she lost all control of her body and her vision disappeared.

* * *

"It was Kilbourne," Beast Boy said as soon as he had laid Beck on a table in the Lair. 

"What?" Sam's head shot up. "When? Where?"

"Hanson Park," Beast Boy said. "VL told me to take Beck here."

Sam was on the computer and pulled up Nicki's communicator. It wasn't moving. "That was so stupid of her. Was there anyone else?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy said. "Thick black dress, black hair, and a black cloak with a hood. Reminded me of an evil Raven."

Sam pulled up a profile labeled "Wicky" with the woman's picture. "That's her."

"Shit!" Sam swore. "Am, we have a confirmed Kilbourne and Wicky spotting. They're working together and they did something to Beck."

"Shit, Sam, I need… Kilbourne?"

"Yep," Sam said. "Hanson Park, and they might have gotten V."

* * *

Am opened the door a full three minutes before the seven minutes were up. Robin, who had obviously heard the conversation between Am and her brother, was right at her heels. 

"Where the hell are you two going?" Jen yelled. "Seven minutes aren't up."

Am simply flicked Jen off and continued out the house. Jen sighed and stood to follow. She looked at Mike and Kory for a moment. "You two coming?"

"I guess," Mike said, helping Kory to her feet.

"What a killjoy," Felicity said as the house was cleared of all the super heroes.

"V?" Am yelled. There were signs of a battle, such as hoof prints, but no one was present. Just VL's violet watch. "Shit!" Am yelled, picking up the watch.

"What the fuck, Am?" Jen yelled, arriving just behind Robin.

Am tossed the watch to Jen. Jen's eyes widened. "Where is she?" Am shrugged. "Nicki! Where the fuck are you, girl?"

"Kilbourne must have her," Am said.

"Shit, you're joking, right?" Mike asked.

Am turned to her now almost despised ex. "Fuck you, Mike!"


	9. The Death of SP

The Death of SP

"What do you mean, Jeff's not answering?" Am yelled into her communicator watch at her brother. They had divided into groups, searching for Kilbourne. Raven had returned from Ashland and was with Cyborg in Clinton. Mike and Starfire were looking for any possible solutions in Clinton Heights. GT and Beast Boy were searching for suspicious activity from the sky. SP and Robin, who had retrieved his utility belt from Jeff's house, were carefully searching the latest scene for clues.

"I mean that he's not answering me," Sam replied. "I say SOS, and there is nothing. His locator's not even showing up on the screen. Plus, I'm trying to find out what happened to Beck."

Am sighed as she closed her watch. There was nothing she could use. Suddenly, her watch flashed. "Creeps?" Am asked.

"SP," it was Pink's voice that sounded. "Help, it's Kilbourne, and he's got Zephyrus on his side! I'm just trying to outrun them because no one else is responding."

"I'm on my way," Am said, activating her jet boots. She began to fly off.

"Hey, SP!" Robin yelled, but she ignored him. He pulled out his communicator. "Star, Raven, Beast Boy, SP's headed out west to help her friend with Kilbourne. See if you can keep up and help her."

"On it," Beast Boy said, ready to hurt Kilbourne for what he had done to Beck. The three Titans, along with GT, all took to the sky and met up above Illinois, just aware of where they were headed.

"You must be the birdie, Robin," a scratchy voice sounded as soon as soon as Am was out of sight. Robin turned to be greeted by the woman Beast Boy had described as working with Kilbourne

"Wicky, I presume," Robin said.

"You're good," Wicky laughed.

"Better than you know," Robin said, pulling out his Bo staff.

"You had better hope," Wicky said. "For your sake." With that, she shot black beams of energy encased in electricity at Robin. Robin jumped over the beams landed close enough to attack her with his Bo staff. However, when he tried to hit her, he found that it simply fazed through her body.

"Guess you over-estimated your talents, little man," Wicky laughed.

"Perhaps he's just getting started," the voice of Mike sounded behind Robin.

Wicky was not distracted for a moment and tried to grab Robin in her energy, but Robin flipped away and landed next to Mike. He looked at Mike, an almost mirror image of what he saw without his mask on. "What's the deal with fighting her?" Robin asked.

"Electricity," Mike said, "which is easy for someone like Thunder Claw or Lightning Shock."

"Or anyone with a large power source nearby," Robin said, motioning to the power lines that lead to a large generator about half a mile away.

* * *

Sam was still looking over the body of his little sister when the lights on the computer began to go off. Sam looked up and saw that there was an urgent message. He opened it right away, leaving Beck motionless on the table. 

_Tatum has been emptied. – Coke_

"Oh fuck," Sam murmured.

* * *

There was a blast and suddenly, Cyborg found himself caught in a metal strung net. He twisted around to see the Dog Catcher slowly approaching, simply one in an army of villains making their way down the street.

* * *

"There she is," GT yelled, pointing to a point on the ground where SP and Pink stood, staring down Kilbourne and a woman. The woman began spinning her finger, and quickly, a tornado began to form. SP didn't seem to notice, staring Kilbourne in the eye, but Pink grabbed onto a rail to not be pulled in. 

"We have to land," Raven yelled. The three Titans and GT quickly flew to the ground and grabbed the rail like Pink.

"Where are they?" SP asked, still ignoring the torrential winds blowing around her.

Kilbourne simply smiled. "I needed them out of the way, just like I need you gone now."

SP growled and dove at Kilbourne, who pulled out an electric gun and shot her with it in midair. "But first I will have fun with you."

Suddenly, Kilbourne was hit with two green Starbolts. Beast Boy had turned into an octopus and was holding Starfire and Raven around their waists and to the railing so they could continue to use their powers. Dropping the gun, SP stopped writhing. She pulled the tabs off her and simply stood up.

"No more games," Kilbourne said. He pulled out more of his little devices and threw a handful at the group. Raven blocked them all, except two that both landed on Am. Overwhelmed by the power of two, she felt her body give out and was suddenly sucked into the vortex of the tornado. Zephyrus immediately stopped the tornado, but the body was gone. A red mask slowly floated down between the two teams.

"Am…" Kat said through quivering lips. She looked at the two villains and dove at them in anger. She did, as well as GT and Beast Boy. Kilbourne managed to throw another device at Pink, but missed Beast Boy, who turned into a hummingbird again and GT who skillfully avoided all of them. GT kicked Zephyrus while Beast Boy turned into a Kangaroo and kicked Kilbourne twenty feet. Kilbourne landed at the feet of a man in all white.

"Angel Runner, this man has done horrible things," Starfire said, immediately recognizing the masked figure.

"I know," Angel Runner said. Raven furrowed her brow together, sensing something was wrong. "And I helped him to do it."

"It's Slade," Raven said, using her powers to rip the mask off, only to reveal a mask that struck fear into the hearts of the Titans.

"And I'd like to introduce you to my new army," Slade said as villains began to appear from every direction.

"This is the time we need to take our leave," GT said. She took a step toward the paralyzed body of Pink, but was knocked away by a large body of the Hound.

"Leave her," Raven said as she shot up in the air. Beast Boy and Starfire looked at Raven, wondering how she could be so cruel, but understood after a moment. They couldn't save her and themselves. They jumped into the air, as did GT and flew straight up, above all the approaching villains until.

"Friend Raven, Beast Boy," Starfire cried. "I find that I am losing the flying ability. I feel like I will crash to the ground."

"I got you," GT called out and grabbed the falling Tamaranian. Her jet boots weren't enough to hold them both up, so she called, "I'm taking her back, but I got to go faster. Meet you at the Lair." With that, she activated her jetpack and flew off at an amazing speed.

"Keep close, Beast Boy," Raven said as she sensed the enemies behind her. Beast Boy was falling behind any way, unable to keep up with the Azarathian's speed. She noticed that the Dragonfly was about to catch him, so she quickly chanted her mantra, blasting Dragonfly away from the green changeling. Then, she enveloped them both in her aura and teleported them to the Creeper's Lair, a far journey for her.

Sam looked up to see the two exhausted Titans practically crash on the floor. He pushed himself away from the computer and looked between the two of them. "Where's everyone else?"

"GT is on her way with Starfire," Raven said. "You were right, her unexplained powers are beginning to fade. Kilbourne got Pink. I suppose Robin and Cyborg are right where we left them."

"Not exactly," Robin's voice sounded as he and Mike made their way into the entrance. They both looked like they had taken a heavy beating. Raven and Beast Boy narrowed their eyes at Mike, knowing that his training had come from Slade.

"We found Slade," Raven said. Robin suddenly looked alert. "Angel Runner was Slade."

"What?" Mike asked. All eyes turned on him, suspecting he was enemy. "That's not possible."

"Oh yeah?" Beast Boy asked. "It just so happens that a washed up hero arrives right when Slade does and wants to train you?"

"He did not know," Starfire cried, entering with GT. "Mike would not purposely harm us. Would you?"

"Never," Mike said.

"What happened to Am?" Sam asked, realizing that his older sister had not been mentioned.

A stony expression appeared on the face of the four who had witnessed her demise. "She was pulled into a vortex," Jen said. "A tornado created by Zephyrus. Kilbourne paralyzed her body with his little devices."

"What devices?" Sam asked, even as a few tears brimmed his eyes.

"The one he used to paralyze Beck," Beast Boy said. He looked at her beautiful body lying on the table, suddenly spotting a small device stuck on her neck, just next to a necklace she was wearing. "That one," Beast Boy said pointing to it.

Sam saw it, pulled on a pair of rubber gloves and tweezers and plucked it off his sister like it was a tick of some sorts. Beck gasped and immediately curled into a ball in agony. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"Are you well, Beck?" Starfire asked, placing a comforting hand on the small girl's shoulder. Beck just kept crying.

"Kilbourne is going to try to draw us out," Mike spoke suddenly.

Sam nodded. "We'll stay here. Um… shit."

"What?" GT asked.

"Cyborg," Sam said, checking the screen again. He got nothing. "I think we've lost him."

"What?" Robin yelled. He clenched his fist and pulled out his own communicator to receive nothing from Cyborg.

"Titans, hello," Slade sickening voice appeared as his face appeared on the computer's screen. "I have come to deliver an ultimatum. Either Robin surrenders as my apprentice and we go home, or I will destroy this world."

"Not happening," Robin said.

"I beat most of these villains once, I can do it again," Mike said.

"Don't you understand, Mr. Masters," Slade said. "They all allowed themselves to be captured by you. Gave everyone a false sense of security. Oh, and I do have a present for the highest bidder." With that, he stepped aside to show a wall of tanks, each holding a different super hero. They even had the Creeper. "Tomorrow night, Robin. In which time, I will have captured the rest of you." With that, the screen went blank.

"We have to get out of here," Sam said. "If he can tap into the computer, he can find it."

"And where exactly do you expect us to go?" GT asked.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home," Sam called, opening the door to his house. 

"Shut up, shit head," a lower voice said, sending the Titans all on guard. However, a larger version of Sam came out of the kitchen doorway. "It's all over the news, the Tatum escape. And, who are they?"

"The Titans," Sam said. He wiped a tear that began to fall from his eyes. "I think we have to finally tell them."

"Why?" the older Sam asked.

"She really died this time," Jen said, settling on the living room couch.

"Jase, Sam," a woman's voice called out. "Come see this. The Scarlet Panda has been pulled into a tornado, and there is nothing left of her body, just her mask. Terrible tragedy for her real family. Sam, did you by any chance bring your sisters with you?"

"Mom, Dad," Sam called out. "Jase and I have something we need to tell you."

"What is it?" their mother asked, coming to see them in the living room. She was surprised by the Titans, Jen, and Mike. "Oh, my, the new super heroes. What business do you have with us?"

"Am is… well, was SP," Jase said, his head bent down.

His mother's eyes widened. "My Amelia?" The two boys nodded. "The same one that…"

"Yes, Mrs. Wilson," Mike said.


	10. The Last Hero

The Last Hero

_Scarlet Panda Dead! Angel Runner was Fake! Mike Masters Is Nothing Better Than Any Normal Person!_ "I never enjoyed the media," Slade said as he read through the next morning's papers. "We still have to capture the Golden Tiger, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven. Have we located their current whereabouts?"

"No, Slade," Kilbourne said. "Should we torture out of someone?"

"No, not just yet," Slade said. "That boy in the Lair, and that girl in the park with Beast Boy. Do we know who they are?"

"The boy is Samuel Wilson, boy genius," one of the smaller villains said. "Little Bastard."

"Find the Wilson residence," Slade said. "I suspect we may find them there."

* * *

"Sam was right," Jen heard the voice of young Kelly McDermott over her landline phone. "The villains are crawling all over the Wilson house. "Where is everyone, exactly?" 

"Better not say," Jen said. "Just don't put on your costume, no matter what the fuck is happens, Kelly. They don't know you've been training for months, don't let them until we get the upper hand again."

Jen hung up with Kelly and turned to Starfire and Raven. Starfire could barely light a starbolt. "We're going to try to get to Ashland," Jen said. "As much as I hate to say it, Coke is our only hope right now, especially for poor Beck." Beck had still not said anything and ate only very little.

"And how do we do that?" Raven asked.

"Well, I was thinking we drop off Red here with Mike and then you and I use that teleport thing to get to Coke."

"I only use that much if I have to," Raven said. "There must be another way."

"We could stow away on a plane," Jen said.

"That works."

* * *

Robin felt off. He didn't know Evan very well, yet he had opened up his house for Robin, Beast Boy, and Sam until the coast was clear. Beast Boy had spent most of his time going through Evan's collection of comics, mostly about Angel Runner, Mayan Man, and Scarlet Panda. Robin, however, spent most of his time pacing back and forth. 

"Dude, who is that?" Beast Boy asked.

Evan looked up from his book on electric gadgets. "Oh, that's Siren," Evan said. "She's freaky powerful, but impossible to find. Plus, the other Dioses have been confirmed as captured by reports, so she'll not show up now."

"But she's blasting The Dog Catcher across a whole lake."

"Passed out afterwards," Evan said as Beast Boy flipped the page. "But, if you did find her, she'd probably be a big help."

"Then why don't we search for her?" Robin asked.

"Because she lives in Michigan's upper peninsula," Sam said. "No one knows exactly where."

"It's worth trying," Beast Boy said.

"I guess it is," Evan said. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed quickly. "Cali, what are you doing right now? Can you come over and pack an overnight?"

"I guess that we're driving," Sam said. He grabbed his bag of clothing and pulled everything out but one outfit, his toothbrush, and extra glasses. Robin and Beast Boy followed in suit and Evan packed his own overnight bag. When Cali arrived, she was wearing all black, that Robin and Evan both secretly thought looked sexier than the usual mourner. They piled into Evan's large van and began on their journey with Cali to try to keep the four boys sane.

"So, why exactly did we need Cali?" Robin finally asked.

"Because every villain is on the manhunt for you three," Evan said. "It might seem a little weird if I'm driving around in this huge van alone, but with Cali, they assume that the back seat is just a well…"

"A love nest," Cali said. "So, when we crawl in back instead of the front, they assume we're just coming back to have sex or something, not that we're bringing you three food or something."

* * *

"Starfire spotted," Dragonfly said. "Should I capture her?" 

"Please do."

Just as Starfire stepped onto the path to Mike's front door, she felt a powerful blow on her back and fell forward. Still possessing her alien strength, she turned to face Dragonfly. However, she was greeted with one of Kilbourne's paralyzing devices.

"Get away from her," Mike yelled. He swung a baseball bat and connected it with one of the Dragonfly's delicate wings, shattering it.

"Back off, little boy," Dragonfly growled.

"Make me," Mike yelled, and swung again. This time, he connected it with Dragonfly's stomach. As soon as she hit the ground, Mike kneeled next to Starfire and plucked the little device off her.

"My vision had returned," Starfire cried happily. As the Dragonfly stood up again, Starfire could feel anger building up and bunched the blue-suited villain with all her might, sending her flying over all of Clinton Heights, and the city of Clinton as well, landing her in Lake Michigan. "Thank you, friend Mike," Starfire turned to her savior and hugged him mightily. Mike embraced her, though he was in pain from the hug.

"Let's get you inside," Mike said. "They won't attack you there."

Starfire nodded and followed Mike inside. He locked the front door and took her small hand, leading her to his room. Once he closed the door to his room, he fell to his bed and looked at the beautiful girl.

"Figures I'd fall for the girl from another dimension just as the world is about to be taken over by Kilbourne," Mike said.

"You have fallen?" Kory asked.

"It's an expression," Mike said, pulling her closer as he rested his forehead against hers. "It means that I like you."

Kory nodded and she leaned forward, receiving a kiss. She then pulled back quickly. She knew what he meant this time, but she didn't feel the same way back. No, she felt that way for Robin, as much as she refused to admit it. That, and she also knew that Mike had once felt that way for Am. She felt that he had given up on Am and after all Am had done for the Titans… it didn't feel right.

* * *

"You know what I want, and I know you know it," GT said. She was only in her mask, as it was too dangerous to activate her costume for its locator would automatically activate. Raven was keeping her communicator in a black aura, blocking all signals. It would only be used to call for help. 

"Goldie, you jump too quickly," Coke said. "Start slowly."

"How does this work?" GT asked, pulling out a baggie with the device Kilbourne had used against them.

"Paralyzes the body and blinds the eyes," Coke said. "If you get it off within five minutes, the effects ware off immediately. After that, it just depends on the person. It may drive them insane unless they're placed into a tank of relaxant goo. No, I do not any, but it's like diluted Vaseline. I bet if you mixed a tub of half water, half Vaseline and used Miss Raven's black aura, it would kill off the after effects."

"Okay, and did you know that Angel Runner was really Slade?"

"No, but I knew it wasn't Angel Runner," Coke said. "If someone had asked, I would have told you. Anything else?"

"How do we stop them?"

"Simple," Coke said. "You can't. You can only surrender or die trying."

Jen and Raven silently walked through the empty streets of Ashland as the sun disappeared behind the skyscrapers.

* * *

"This was where the Dioses must have lived, alright," Sam said as he looked around the small cottage near a town where Dragon Breath had first attacked. He could tell exactly which room belonged to which Dios. Siren's room was a battle scene. "They must have gotten her as well." 

"We're doomed," Evan said. Cali was clinging to his shoulder for support.

"No, we're not," Robin said. "It's just another bump in the road."

* * *

"Two pretty missus for me to play with," a howling voice cried behind Raven and Jen. They spun around to see the Hound. "How fun." 

"That's it," Jen yelled, pulling her mask back on and activating it. Raven suddenly sensed another presence. She turned and was faced with Wicky.

"And what a battle it is, taking place just behind me," the eager reporter said staring out of the television. "Wicky and Raven, seemed to matched for power and GT seems to be so enraged that she is thrashing the Hound." Suddenly, there was a blast and the Fox stepped out of an alleyway, pointing a large flare gun at GT. GT was stunned for a moment, until the Hound's fist collided with her stomach. She fell to the floor, crumpled, and the Hound dropped one of Kilbourne's devices on her while she was down.

Raven noticed that GT was down, but couldn't escape her own battle. Wicky matched her every power, but with a twist. She was using electricity to zap at Raven's hands. Raven used her power to throw a dumpster at Wicky, who used a different dumpster to block it. Wicky then sent pure electricity at Raven, blasting the poor girl into a brick wall. She fell to the ground at the Fox's feet. The Fox merely held her hand above Raven and dropped another of the devices.

* * *

"Could someone answer my phone?" Cali asked as she heard it ring in her purse in the back seat. Gar reached forward and flipped it open. 

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" a woman's voice asked.

"Gar," Gar replied. He looked at the screen. It showed it was Jen's phone calling. "Jen?"

"Not quite," the woman replied. "You're the green boy, right? Just wanted to warn you that we have your girlfriend is going to die if she doesn't get special treatment that only we can provide."

"What?" Gar yelled.

"Be at your girlfriend's house in one hour or we'll never rescue her on time." With that, the line disconnected.

Gar knew that they still had about six hours until they would be back in Clinton Heights. "I have to go," he said, turning into a hummingbird and flying out the window. Once outside, he turned into a pterodactyl and flew as fast as he could toward the Wilson residence.

"What was that about?" Sam asked.

Cali grabbed her phone where Gar had dropped it and looked to see who had called. It said Jen. The radio, which was softly talking in the background, could just be heard saying, "Just under an hour and a half ago, heroes Golden Tiger and Raven were captured in the streets of Ashland.

"I think he just flew into a trap."

* * *

"Leave us alone," Starfire yelled at the Dog Catcher. She punched the man, but he only took a small step backwards. Mike pulled her back as the Dog Catcher tried to grab her. Starfire looked at Mike. "I fear I have lost all my powers." 

"Too bad, Starfire," Slade's voice sounded behind the couple. They turned around to see he was not alone. Acting quickly, Kilbourne threw a device at Starfire, paralyzing her. Mike was pushed out of the way and Star was collected for Slade's collection. "Now, we only need the green one."

Mike looked on helplessly as all the villains passed him by. There really was nothing he could do.

* * *

The van was silent as it passed the ongoing plains of Wisconsin. Suddenly there was an explosion in the road and Evan hit the breaks as hard as he could. Sam, who wasn't buckled, would have gone flying into the front seat if Robin had not caught him and held him back. 

"What was that?" Robin asked.

Evan didn't answer. He just unbuckled and crawled out of the van as Cali looked around, confused after having been woken from her sleep. She looked out the window and saw something awful.

"Shit, not her," Cali said, Robin recognizing fear in the girl's voice. "What is Evan doing?"

Robin looked out the window to see a tall woman dressed in red humming and looking Evan in the eyes. "Feminene's put a spell on him," Sam said.

"Save him," Cali begged, turning to Robin. Robin nodded and dashed out of the van.

"Leave him alone," Robin yelled.

"Or what will you do?" Feminene asked, her voice vibrating in the air. Evan continued to slowly walk toward her.

"Robin, I expect you have made a decision," Slade said.

"I'll never join you, Slade," Robin said. "I thought I had gotten that through to you last time."

"But now, it is not only your friends you might lose, but a whole world," Slade said. "Innocent bystanders. Do you want more heroes to die? You are the only one left."

"Why me?" Robin asked.

Slade laughed quietly. "There is no one else left, Robin. My only other option was destroyed in a tornado yesterday."

"My answer still stands," Robin said.

"Ma'am…" Slade said to Feminene. She pulled out a long knife and held it toward Evan as he drew ever closer to her. When Evan was only a few steps away, Feminene thrust her arm at Evan. Robin, moving as fast as he could, pulled Evan to the ground and stood to face Feminene. Feminene took a step back, having been challenged.

"That's fine, Robin," Slade said and he nodded to someone else. Dragon Breath stepped into the light and aimed his fire at the van that Cali and Sam were still in. The force of the blast threw the van several feet in the air, landing on its side still burning.

"Stop it," Robin yelled.

"Why should I?" Slade questioned.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "You win." Robin finally said, defeated. There was nothing else he could do. "Just don't hurt anyone else."


	11. Thr Proof of a Villain

The Proof of a Villain

Evan came to his senses to see Robin walking away, head down following Slade, Dragon Breath, and Feminene. He turned around to see his van on its side and on fire. Then he saw a glimpse of Sam through the flames. He pulled himself to his feet and ran to the back end of the van, pulling the back door open. Sam crawled out and pulled Cali behind him. The beautiful girl was unconscious and her face was streaked with ash. There was also a burn on both her forearms.

"What happened?" Evan asked.

"Feminene concentrated on controlling your mind," Sam said. "Robin surrendered himself to save you and, well, I guess everyone else."

"What do you suppose he wants with him?" Evan asked.

"An apprentice," Sam said. "Some dirty tricks he used, too."

* * *

Robin couldn't believe it. In under a week after the Scarlet Panda's death and the world was in utter chaos. Stopping crime became a serious violation of the law, and now, he was forced to commit crime himself. He had found out where Slade was keeping all the heroes, but couldn't figure out how to get into the room or free the heroes. 

The only city that stayed the same was Ashland, which quickly became the city with the least crime. In Ashland, Coke ran things and none of the villains dared cross Coke, even when Slade ordered them to.

"Robin," Slade called one morning.

"Yes?" Robin asked, clenching his fists.

"There is something Coke has that I want," Slade said. "You'll know it when you see it. Get it."

Robin nodded and caught a ride to Ashland in one of Kilbourne's jets. He found the club Coke ran things from and sneaked inside. Coke was having a jolly old time surrounded by several women. Robin found his way into Coke's meeting room, and then, from there, into Coke's private quarters. After searching several rooms, Robin opened a door and saw what looked like a type of gun surrounded by security. Robin hopped and flipped through the hundreds of lasers and avoiding all the cameras. Finally, he was directly in front of the gun.

"You'll not be wanting to touch that," Coke's voice rang from the doorway. Robin looked at the man, then withdrew his hand.

"What is that?" Robin asked.

"It's dangerous," Coke said. "I'm turning off the sensors for five seconds. I suggest you get out of there."

"Grab it, Robin," Slade voice yelled in his ear. "Or else Dragon Breath will be destroying all of Clinton tonight!"

"Five…" Robin grabbed the gun and pointed it at Coke.

"Move," Robin ordered. Coke lifted his hands and stepped from the doorway. Robin dashed out of the room and into the first room he saw. He made his way across the room, just noticing the girl lying under the covers before he jumped out and right into Kilbourne's waiting jet. For a moment, he thought it had been Am, but no one would be able to survive being pulled into a tornado.

"Here," Robin said handing the gun to Slade. "What is it?"

"What ever I want it to be," Slade said. He pointed it at a target, and shot three times. The first shot was a bow, the second, a bullet, and the third, a laser beam. "Anything," Slade emphasized and pointed it at Robin. He shot it off, and suddenly, Robin felt like he was only another helpless person as Slade ordered him to do things and he could not control his actions.

* * *

"Did you hear about this?" Evan asked Cali a few days later, holding up a paper for her to read. 

"Slade orders the destruction of all heroes," Cali read out loud.

"He's going to force Robin to kill them off, one-by-one." Evan said. "And keep all the top notch villains there in case Robin begins to lose. It's total bogus."

"What did Sam say?" Cali asked.

"Let's just be glad he's not naturally strong or the Wilson house might be a few pieces of rubble now. Jase had to hold him until he had calmed down."

Cali nodded. She hadn't left her room since she had arrived home, preferring the home treatment of cold water and aloe for her arms than whatever a hospital might have to offer. School was canceled, and nothing was right. Evan pulled Cali close and kissed her nose. That was, until there was a knock at the door of her room.

"Good, there are two of you here," Dragonfly said inviting herself in. "You're both ordered to the Clinton Stadium to view the demise of all the super heroes. I suggest you come peacefully." The Dragonfly pulled a gun out just enough to show that she meant business. "Move it along, both of you. Your bus is outside."

Already on the bus were the Wilsons, several of their other friends, Mr. Harrison, and the families of the others on Am's team. They were both surprised that Mike was not on the bus.

"They can't find him," little Kelly explained. She was sitting next to a still silent Beck.

Upon arriving at the stadium, they were all ushered into the front row as other villains ushered thousands of more people into the seats until it was full. Then, the ground parted and out of it rose about a hundred tanks, each one holding a different hero. Robin was expected to kill them all.

"Welcome, all," Slade said into a microphone. "It is time for the heroes to die." Slade looked over the heroes and smiled. "I do believe we will start with Starfire."

He pressed a button on a remote and Starfire's tank opened, spilling relaxant goo and the beautiful redhead onto the ground. Starfire looked up so see Robin standing several feet away from her dressed in Slade's chosen outfit. "And now, let the blood bath begin." Robin jumped into the air, ready to slam into the defenseless girl.

* * *

"I really do think it is time you wear a new outfit, Scar." 

The dark-haired girl nodded. "I think you're right."


	12. Spellbound Kiss

Spellbound Kiss

"Friend Robin," Starfire begged, dodging as best she could from Robin's attacks. "Please stop it. Why do you try to hurt me?"

"You are the enemy," Robin replied in a zombie like voice. In his head, he was trying everything he could to stop himself from hurting his friend. He tried to explain, but he was helpless.

* * *

"Damn it, where the hell is Sam when you need him?" Mike questioned. He had managed to sneak into the main control room that kept all the heroes tanks at the prime temperature. If he could figure out the controls, he could release them all at once, which was the only way he figured the good guys could win. 

He could see from a monitor that the first tank had opened, and immediately felt his gut clench. Starfire, who had lost all her powers. He could hear her squeaks and her questioning about why Robin was attacking her. Mike couldn't take it anymore. He found the staircase onto the ground floor of the stadium and was luckily behind Slade. He crept toward the evil man. Five steps away. Four steps. Three. Suddenly, Slade flipped backwards and landed behind Mike. He lifted Mike with a hand around his neck and smiled.

"Robin, you will finish two off at once," Slade ordered his hypnotized apprentice and threw Mike right to Starfire's feet. Mike stood in front of her as Robin extended his Bo staff, then charged.

* * *

"I can't bear to watch," Cali cried and buried her face in Evan's embrace. "I wish I could just hear Am's witty banter one more time."

* * *

"That's brave of you. Yeah, let's used a hypnotized teenage super hero martial arts master to kill off two regular teenagers, especially one who recently lost all super abilities because she's already weakened just from that. That proves why we should all bow down to you." 

Slade slowly turned to have his eyes land at the top of the stadium, standing on the sky box was a dark-haired girl. She was wearing red boots that went up to above her knees, a golden mini-skirt, and a Chinese style silk red shirt with matching gold and red gloves. A new hero, Slade thought at first sight, but then he took a good look at the red mask. The mask of the Scarlet Panda. A new outfit, new hair style while in uniform, but the same old mask. But there was no way that it could be the same fighter.

"Robin!" Slade yelled. "Take care of that wannabe, first."

Robin turned and began to walk in the general direction of the girl in the Scarlet Panda mask.

"I guess I'll make it a little easier on you," the girl yelled, and used jet boots to fly down.

Robin charged, and the SP dodged, but spun and countered with a kick to Robin's ass, sending him face first into the grass. The crowd cheered for the first time. Robin jumped to his feet, dodging another attack, he tried a round-house kick, which SP ducked under. He pulled out his Bo staff and finally got a shot at her, sending her flying into the wall. Most people would pass out from the impact, but SP stood up and began to walk toward Robin. He came charging at her, and she ducked under the staff, but grabbed it when it was above her head. Both had two hands on the staff, standing on either side of it. Robin pushed SP into a wall and put all his pressure into the staff, hoping to somehow kill her .

"You're terminated," Robin said.

"Not happening," SP said. Instead of a usual dirty shot to the crotch or head butt, she extended her neck and laid her lips on those of Robin's. Immediately she got the reaction she wanted. Robin responded to the kiss, putting less pressure on the staff, but more to her face. At the same time, a red head had a very different reaction. Starfire's eyes began to glow green, starbolts formed on her hands, and she unconsciously began to float.

SP pulled back from the kiss to see one shocked Robin. Robin fell to the ground confused, but Slade was calling in the other villains. SP looked at Starfire and smiled.

"Break the other tanks, Starfire," SP yelled.

Starfire, only now realizing she had her powers back, punched the closest tank, holding Raven. The front burst open and the pale girl spilled out with the goo. Mike caught her and balanced her until she gained her senses.

"Gross," she simply said upon realizing she was covered in goo. Then she saw a net flying at the two of them. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and the net went flying back at the Dog Catcher, wrapping him up in his own weapon.

Starfire, now happy, flew through the tanks smashing them all open. The heroes all were dazed, but only momentarily as the analyzed the situation and began to fight.

"Need a hand?" SP asked, extending a hand to the confused Robin. Finally, he had control of himself again. A kiss. That's all it ever takes right?

"How are you alive?" Robin asked.

"Angel Runner," SP said.

"Slade was Angel Runner," Robin said.

"He was posing as a hero that disappeared decades ago," SP said. "I'm talking about the real Angel Runner. Invisible and faster than light. The one who saves, and only fights if he cannot apprehend the criminal any other way."

"Watch out, you two," someone yelled and they turned to see Slade coming at them from one direction and Kilbourne from the other.

"You take Kilbourne," SP said. "I'll take Slade. Screw personal vendettas. No letting our emotions get in the way of our better judgment."

"Good idea," Robin said. They each jumped into the opposite battle everyone expected them to go into.

"Oh shit," Kilbourne said, realizing he had no chance against a master of martial arts. He had been hoping he could piss SP off enough to blur her better judgment.

At the same time, Slade smiled. SP would be easy to take care of, if he couldn't convince her to be an apprentice. She, however, flew right over him and when he turned to punch her, she was on the ground, swinging a leg under him to pull him off his feet.

Before she could go to her next attack, Slade grabbed her ankle and pulled her off her feet. He then grabbed her wrists and pulled her to look at him as he stood. "You could be great with the correct training. Be my apprentice and soon, no one will be able to beat you."

SP cocked her head. "You know, you're absolutely correct. I accept."

"You… what?" Slade was baffled. No one has ever accepted so quickly.

"Oh, absolutely," SP continued. "Why should I settle for good when I can be great?"

Slade let his guard down, and the next thing he knew, one of Am knees had made contact with his crotch. Slade felt a horrible pain rip through him and dropped SP's wrists.

"Asshole," SP said. "It's called sarcasm." SP bent down and pulled the gun Slade had in his belt. "This isn't yours, you bad boy." She pointed it at him and shot a paralyzing beam at him. "How do you like it? Yeah, I didn't think so."

SP looked around and saw the Feminene was getting ready to sing, which meant she was getting ready to control as many females as she could. "Bronchitis beam, here we come." When Feminene tried to sing, all that came out was a croak.

After an epic, fifteen minute fight, the security guards at Tatum were working extra hard to get each villain into their cage and lock down so that none of them could escape, using extra precaution with the paralyzed Slade.

"I really think we should bring him back to our dimension," Robin said as Slade was locked in a solitude cell.

"Well, how about you figure out how to get back to your dimension first," SP suggested. "And, I don't know about you, but I am ready for a nice long shower."

"That sounds good," Raven said, disgusted by the goop that was still on her.

"I call first dibs when we get back," Beast Boy yelled.

"I get first shower," Creeper said, turning the Titans toward his house.

"Wait," Cyborg called. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "The gun thing. If it can be a gun for anything, couldn't it make a portal back to our world?"

Everyone looked at one another. SP tossed the gun to Robin. "You'd better try because I might send you to the wrong dimension. At least you know where you want to go."

"I guess this is good-bye, then," Robin said, preparing to open the portal.

"I think it might be for the better," SP said. "I mean, how many teenaged super heroes can one universe have?" She kissed Robin on the cheek and took few steps back.

"Here comes home," Robin said concentrating on his own universe and pulling the trigger.


End file.
